Legacy
by NijiBrush
Summary: Maybe a year ago and before when I was worried that marrying Jeffrey would change too much, I wouldn't have imagined this. Like there was no way the same person could really be my best friend and my husband. But I was wrong… (Skyffrey) (Skye's POV)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

 **Author Note: For anyone unaware, this is the fourth in a series, so please go read my other stories first in this order: Enough, Worth, Promise, and finally Legacy.**

 **Well I'm a little embarrassed actually... Here I gave this epic speech about having to move on to other projects while I rode off into the sunset. Then less than a week later... I'm back! Again. Yeah seriously. *sigh* Well I am working on other projects (a third Mysterious Benedict Society story which will be going live here shortly) but I couldn't hold back this Penderwick continuation from forming. Updates might be a little slower since I'm attempting to write two stories at once, but I figured you all might like to read what I have thus far instead of me just keeping it to myself until more was finished.**

The Penderwicks - Legacy

Chapter 1 (Skye's POV)

Coffee and Saturday mornings.

Jane had written an overly dramatic short story by the same name once. But I'd learned from experience that Saturday was one of the only days of the week without so much drama. Though that lack of drama is pretty relative to the amount around the rest of the time. Like waking up to the sound of french horns before seven AM. I wasn't sure why Jeffrey had decided to take up a french horn of all things anyway. I'd already survived about a dozen "supportive wife" speeches from Rosy, but I knew that if he decided on learning a tuba next I was going to move onto the roof.

Admittedly when I thought of roofs I always missed my old one. I liked the quiet most of all I guess. So I didn't exactly want to complain about the silence hanging around the apartment this morning, but something about it made me uneasy. Or I guess you could say suspicious. It was already twenty minutes to ten but I didn't hear a sound. Not a horn, a piano key, or a badly forced impression of a foreign accent. I'd already been up for a while, and I knew Jeffrey had a habit of being a bum on weekends but…

Scooting back my chair from the kitchen table I walked down the hall and stopped in our bedroom doorway. I wasn't sure what I expected to see that was different from a few hours before, but Jeffrey was still laying there buried in a stack of covers. Honestly, he looked pretty lifeless with mostly just the top of his head visible. For that matter how was he breathing? It was an interesting mystery, but I wasn't really that concerned since he'd slept this way for the almost year that we'd been married.

But something seemed different this morning, so I slowly walked over and pulled back the blankets until his face was visible. He really did look lifeless…? But I felt a slight grin come to my face. But that wasn't really anything new either. "Jeffrey? Hey, are you dead or just lazy?" I asked calmly, yet loud enough to shake him from his half-dead daze.

After about a minute without any response at all he finally flickered open his eyes. But he still looked pretty rough. "G-Good morning...my lady…" He mumbled with a dazed and weary grin on his face. "Are the affairs of the kingdom well…?"

I raised an eyebrow not sure if this was normal Jeffrey or even a little off for him. "Well...uh we're almost out of coffee but...yeah the," I made air quotes, "kingdom is well."

He smiled before he shut his eyes again. "Good...good carry on my queen…"

"Did you inhale too much rosin again?" I said thinking about his escapade with the violin about a month ago.

But he didn't answer, instead, it looked like he'd fallen asleep again. Frowning I reached to touch his forehead, but I jerked my hand back surprised by how warm he was. Grabbing him by the shoulders I pulled him up in bed and shook him back awake carefully. "Hey Jeffrey, you're really hot."

He grinned weakly before he mumbled again. "Why thank you…"

I huffed out a sigh as I rolled my eyes. "No crazy, I mean you probably have a fever. Do you feel alright?"

He seemed to be thinking for a second, but when he closed his eyes again I knew he was just headed back to sleep. So with a frustrated sigh I just left him and went to get the thermometer. When I got back I shook him awake again and shoved it under his tongue. Once it registered I saw that the reading was 102. Frowning deeper I reached and snatched the covers off him.

"Okay that's it, you're going to the doctor," I said without giving him a chance to argue. But he still tried anyway.

"Oh no...I'm fine just a...just a little…" But he almost fell back out before he could finish his lame protest. I knew from experience that a high enough fever could make you a little delusional, so I wasn't gonna pay attention to whatever excuse he was trying to make anyway. Instead, I shook him awake again before I drug him out of bed as carefully yet firmly as I could. From the looks of him it would have taken him all day to get dressed, so I just tossed a heavy jacket at him to wear over his pajamas. I admit I felt a little sorry for him having to go in public wearing those embarrassing baggy treble clef pants, but this was an emergency after all.

I managed to guide him toward the front door, but I knew the steps were going to be another thing altogether. But thankfully we somehow managed to get to ground level without both of us tripping and landing face first. Jeffrey wasn't much help though, he was almost dead weight that spouted an occasional moan or off the wall comment. It was January and more than a little freezing too. But I was at least glad that it wasn't snowing right this second. No instead it was actually sunny, not that it did much for the overall temperature.

I was pretty sure Jeffrey had fallen asleep on the way to the clinic, which I kept telling myself was normal. But admittedly I was pretty nervous over the whole thing. Besides that time he'd caught a mild 24 hour bug he'd never been sick before. Sick with me responsible for him that is. So even if I was embarrassed to say it, I felt my hands tighten nervously on the steering wheel each time he perked to life just long enough to cough and moan. I was just glad to get to the doctor's office and prop him up in a chair. There were a few walk-in clinics open on Saturday in town, but I just grabbed the first one I came to.

Then walking up to the women behind the counter I quickly showed a few ID cards and filled out the necessary paperwork. Handing the completed form attached to a clipboard back to the woman she glanced down at it. Then after a second she looked back up at me and gave a nod and smile combo. "Thank you Mrs. Tifton, just have a seat and the doctor will be with you and your husband shortly."

I just nodded before pacing back over to where Jeffrey was sitting. He still looked mostly out of it, but he managed a weak grin. "Well...if all the nurses look like you...it can't be too bad being sick right…?"

I just frowned before I sat down next to him. "This is what happens when you stay up until all hours practicing on crazy horns…" I said a little accusingly. But he was already dozing leaning on his arm again and didn't even seem to hear me. I sighed as I looked over at him. He was always finding some way to make me worry about him… And honestly, as accident prone as he was I wasn't sure how he'd even survived living alone as long as he had.

I wanted to call Dad or Rosy for back up, but I held myself back. It wasn't like he was really dying or anything. Or at least I hoped he wasn't… But shaking that crazy thought out of my head I forced myself to focus on logic. Logically he probably just had a rough chest cold. Maybe even the flu. The doctor might give him a shot of something to help out, and then he'd be fine. In fact I could see him laying up for the next two weeks forcing me to wait on him like he was a king or something.

I almost grinned at that thought, but mostly I couldn't shake the worry. It was stupid I knew, but it was still there all the same. It was concern and worry mixed with a little anger at him for not taking better care of himself. But that just turned into a little guilt for me not taking better care of him myself. Not that he was a little kid that needed to be watched over. Or a least he wasn't supposed to be anyway.

Thankfully the nurse called us back before I could obsess any more possible disease diagnoses. Once back there he went through the usual temperature and blood pressure check, before tripping onto the scale and almost knocking his head into the wall. Finally, we were led into the examination room and I helped him stagger onto the table. Leaning his head back against the wall he stared over at me silently before he finally spoke.

"You know Skye...I've really felt better."

I couldn't hold back the slight grin that appeared on my face, I think I was at least partly relieved. "Well, that's the first thing you've said all day that made any sense. I was starting to worry you'd lost it for good."

He sighed weakly before rubbing at his baggy eyes. "You know, I'm betting that instrument rental place doesn't properly sanitize their wares…"

I raised an eyebrow. "So you caught the creeping crud from that annoying french horn?"

I was tempted to point out the irony, but remembering a line from one of Rosy's lectures I bit my tongue. So instead I just walked over and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. I figured anything harder might have ended him.

"Well, I better not catch it, then who would take care of both of us?"

Jeffrey did his best to turn his weak face smug. "Oh...so you were planning on taking care of me…?"

"Hey don't push it. I don't have in mind treating you like a king or anything. And I better not get too close…" I said playfully as I made a show of backing away from him.

He pouted in the way he always did. "Then...what about my kiss to make everything better…?"

I smirked. "If by make everything better you mean spread the crud to me, then yeah that would work."

His smugness returned. "What about yesterday? I kissed you yesterday, you still might get it."

I felt my forehead wrinkle. "You just better hope I don't, or I'm banning you from that instrument rental for life."

He sighed weakly as he closed his eyes and gave a faint smile. "Oh the old ball and chain…"

I just shook my head at him and decided to let him sleep until the doctor showed up. When he did everything went pretty smoothly. He did have a chest cold, so after giving a much protesting Jeffrey a shot they sent us home. But it was when he asked if he got a lollipop as we were leaving that I hoped it was just the fever talking. But really I already knew better. Jeffrey loved getting to me, and not even his death bed would have stopped him from trying to.

When we got home I led him to the sofa while I opened a can of soup. That was about as much cooking as I had ever managed, but at least now it was fitting. He slept pretty much the whole rest of the day and part of the next one. By Monday his fever was lower and he was at least in the sitting up and watching TV phase of recovery. But when I got home from work later that day was when I realized I was in the "oh crud I've caught the crud" phase. So after more doctor visits and a shot of my own we both ended up sitting side by side on the sofa surrounded by tissues and bottles of medicine.

In between the sniffles and coughs I made sure to remind him just why we both were in this predicament in the first place. Feeling so lame hadn't done much for helping me remember Rosy's pointers, but Jeffrey took it in stride. He warmed soup for me and kept a supply of B-grade monster flicks on to keep me distracted. Or maybe that was just another scheme to mess with me…

Either way, we spent, or should I say wasted, an entire week as sofa zombies. All because of a french horn. At one point that realization was just too much to handle, so I rehashed it again in almost amazement.

"Who knows whose lips were on that thing! We could have contracted the plague!"

"Uh huh," Jeffrey just mumbled as he reached to wrap the blanket tighter around his shoulders and stared aimlessly into the giant bird cyclops that was destroying Tokyo on the screen.

"That's the problem with wind instruments!" I went on even though my voice was hoarse and nasal. "You can't just put your mouth on anything! And then you just had to give it to me!"

At that Jeffrey turned to look at me, his face blank. "Well the thing about that is…" But before finishing his sentence he leaned to unbelievably kiss me. Then pulling back he smiled. "The good thing about it is we can't get any sicker now can we?"

I just frowned playfully at him before reaching for a pillow behind me and whacking him with it. He moaned something about abusing the already downtrodden, but it was just a distraction because he stuck back with his pillow next. And naturally things escalated from there until one of the pillows burst and a shower of feathers rained down on us and everything else in the room. That's when he almost doubled over in laughter before descending into a coughing fit. But getting his breath back he pointed over at me covered in feathers.

"Behold it's the evil bird cyclops here to menace the weak and vulnerable!" Then striking a corny pose he pretended to fire laser beams from his hands. "But have no fear citizens, for it is I, Ultra Jeffrey here to save you from this overgrown blonde chicken!"

Yeah it was at that point that I forgot all of Rosy's lectures and just jumped at him with what was left of my exploded pillow. He narrated the whole time and called it an epic battle. When all was said and done Tokyo was still standing, but our coffee table wasn't quite so fortunate.

Maybe a year ago and before when I was worried that marrying Jeffrey would have changed too much, I wouldn't have imagined this scene. I would have thought it was too good to be true I guess. Like there was no way the same person could really be my best friend and my husband.

But I was wrong…

Wrong to trust Jeffrey with horn rentals, and double wrong to think anything would change between us.

Ever.

Because he was still the same annoying Jeffrey. Goofy, and maybe even crazy seemed to fit too. But mostly… Mostly I was just glad we fit. That for all our differences we found a way to bring out the best in each other.

Even if that best looked like a feather covered coughing mess staring down at a splintered coffee table...

 **Well, thanks so much for reading and please feel free to review. As I said, updates may be a little slower since I'm working on two projects right now, but be assured that I will be updating as often as I can. So please hang in there with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own all this awesome Penderwickness**

Chapter 2 (Skye's POV)

"Anthem for a Lost Soul" was a long depressing song Jeffrey had made me sit through once. And by once, I mean about twice every hour for a week. He'd gotten the idea from somewhere that his music lacked, "substance" I think he called it? Well in search of that substance he turned to imitating the "great masters." Except in my opinion too much old music was written about dying and junk. Sure, I wasn't on the annoying pop end of the scale, but I figured there had to be a little balance somewhere in between. But the week of the dirge, as I named it, was almost enough to make me side with Jane's taste in music.

In fact if anything ever made me push Jeffrey out of a window it would have to be sharing a tiny apartment with him and a piano. Not that I didn't really expect that before I married him. But I guess in the almost year that we'd been stuck together, I was starting to have a new appreciation for how much like Jane he was. So I was pretty much chalking it up to an artist thing and leaving it at that. Anyway the "Anthem" was a pretty big hit in Jeffrey's classical circles, and before long he was offered a booking at some fancy concert hall in Boston.

Which was good for at least one reason: it meant his moody self-doubt about being cut out for music was over. In fact when we found out he spent at least ten minutes fist pumping. So yeah I was glad he was out of his slump, but him asking me to high five him every time I walked into a room was a little scary. Of course after the first time I'd pretty much just decided on ignoring him and not making eye contact. But the weeks of practice that came after had to be worse… Worse than the cold HE gave me, or the time he dropped my planetarium nametag in the garbage disposal.

Not that I was keeping track or anything. Because I figured Jeffrey could have made his own list if he really wanted to. I guessed the top of that list would probably mention when I set a stack of his sheet music on fire. But that really wasn't completely my fault. The stray cat Jeffrey snuck in was mostly behind it. I tried to be the voice of reason about that too, I mean seeing as pets were completely not allowed at this apartment complex. But the aforementioned blaze kinda stirred things up, and the management found out about the cat. I figured all three of us were going to end up out on our ears, but Jeffrey managed to talk his way through it all.

He said it had something to do with his baby face, or the hour long touching speech he gave about all living things deserving a family. But well, I figured it had a lot more to do with the five hundred dollar deposit the management finally decided on. But at that point Jeffrey would have paid whatever just to keep "Treble" around. I thought the name fit since it was so close to trouble. But I figured if I was fair, Jeffrey was more trouble than the cat. Anyway Treble was mostly white except for his tail and a ring around his left eye, which was black. He had a habit of stealing things and stashing them under the sofa, and my personal favorite, in the piano. I guess I like that about Treble, because it seemed like we had an unspoken understanding that he was only supposed to take Jeffrey's stuff.

Which was exactly how the "Anthem for a Lost Soul" turned into the "Anthem of a Lost Sock" when we were packing to leave for the weekend of the concert. When Jeffrey's nerves were running high I knew it didn't take much to get him flustered. Anytime music was involved his calm collected self pretty much went out a window and the drama queen came in another.

"I'm almost sure Beethoven didn't wear socks…" He said as he sunk into the sofa. "It's gone, gone for good…" He moaned as he rubbed at his temples.

I smirked a little. "Well socks or not I guess Beethoven made it alright."

Jeffrey frowned before he started tugging on his hair in nervous fidgets. "So close to musical success and I'm forced to wear brown socks with a black suit!"

At this point I couldn't stop myself from chuckling a little. "You know what else Beethoven probably didn't have…" I jerked my thumb toward Treble who was zonked out on the sofa next to him.

Jeffrey's eyes widened before he shot up and raced over to dig around under the piano lid. After he pulled out his missing sock he turned to face me, grinning like a nut.

"A genius for a wife I'd guess!"

I shrugged with a smile. After enduring so many weeks of him practicing the "Lost Soul" I figured I deserved a little praise. I mean I'd completely resisted the urge to drop the keyboard cover on his fingers and everything.

So satisfied I crossed my arms. "Anyway, so is that it then? Are we all packed?"

Jeffrey thought for a second before starting to mark things off on his fingers. "Toothbrushes?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"My favorite brand of energy-bar?"

I sighed with a smirk. "Yeah, but they were out of the flavor you like, so you'll just have to put up with it."

He frowned for second as he mumbled something about kissing "double chunk cookie dough" goodbye. Then he went on. "My comb?"

I wanted to point out that almost no musician ever really used a comb, and how he wasn't an exception, but I just nodded instead. But I think he must have read my mind anyway. "You know, I bet that's why powdered wigs were so big back in the day huh?"

I shuddered just at the thought. "Maybe, but I think being bald or whatever would have been better."

He gestured playfully toward his head as his eyes narrowed into a dare. "Oh I don't know Skye, it would definitely add substance to my performance…"

But I didn't even flinch. Nope I just stuck my hands casually in my pockets and rocked back on my heels. "Yeah I could see it, a guy _alone_ with his wig."

Jeffrey faked shock as he grabbed up the half dazed Treble and held him tightly. "Just listen to that boy, she's threatening to leave again! I knew it would just be me and you before it was over. At least I have one loyal companion…"

I rolled my eyes before I scratched Treble's chin and punched Jeffrey's shoulder. "Come on, Jane's gonna be waiting."

Dad, Iantha, and all the rest were going to make it for the concert, but Jane had insisted on riding with us. Honestly I didn't mind, but something told me she was after more information. I was used to her asking random things for her stories, but this was weirder. Ever since David had popped the question about a month ago she'd been pressing me for "the secret to happily ever after" or something.

It wasn't like I knew anything about that. It was like Jane had forgotten that she was the one always giving me the advice. She was the writer who always seemed to have the answers when it came to love. Sure I'd been married for a whole ten months without accidentally killing Jeffrey and/or myself, but I was hardly an expert. I guess I'd already learned from friendship that any relationship takes work and mostly not taking each other too seriously, and… I couldn't help but frown and smile all at the same time.

I was starting to sound like Rosy spouting tea bag wisdom. That had to be a sign of getting old. In reality I wasn't too worried about Jane and David. I'd already deemed him pretty harmless months ago, in fact, that's the only reason he's lived long enough to even get to this point. Jane was happiest going from one art tangent to the next, and he seemed happiest listening to them. So I guessed they were pretty well matched.

Once we picked Jane up I was kinda expecting her to start the barrage of questions, but instead she plugged in her phone and started shuffling through her music. I don't need to mention the chaos that ensued I guessed. The glittering pop, or the off key singing coming from Jeffrey. And definitely not the way I sprayed them both with a water mister I now kept on hand. I read online that it was the most humane way to train cats not to scratch up the furniture, but I'd secretly never had the heart to squirt Treble with it. But these two were a totally different story.

Absolutely zero guilt.

In fact, I almost didn't stop smiling the whole rest of the trip to Boston. I was happy all the grown up questions were on hold. Because honestly, it felt pretty good right then. It was like nothing had ever changed, or ever would.

Jane was staying in the hotel room next to ours in Boston. And honestly Friday night wasn't anything I'd like to repeat. Jeffrey was mostly pacing and playing an imaginary piano in front of him until at least three AM, and Jane was typing so loud I could hear it coming through the wall mixed in with random bits of dialogue she was reciting. Artists…

So I wasn't too surprised when the three of us looked like a band of hobos by the next morning. I didn't even want to think about the lecture I should have been giving them both. I guess so many years had already taught me that it was pretty pointless. So I just tried to keep a steady supply of coffee coming for all of us as we waited out the day. The concert was tonight, and honestly it was all I could do just to keep Jeffrey on his feet. I'd never really seen him this nervous and tired at the same time, but I knew if it was anything like his other smaller concerts, then he'd find a way to channel everything into an adrenaline rush of a performance. So I wasn't too worried about him.

Dad and Iantha had made it in town last night with Batty and Ben. Rosy and Tommy were still apologizing for not making it, but I could understand how a three hour classical concert wasn't the best place for an infant. Though I had to admit that if Jeffrey played the "Anthem" more than once tonight I'd be the one in tears.

By about 11:30 that morning I'd left Jeffrey to his pacing and frantic "air piano" playing. I could tell he was too in the zone to notice anyone else was on earth anyway. But that was fine, because I kinda liked the thought of sneaking off to some private corner and relaxing with my latest Astronomy Monthly issue. And I found that corner down in the hotel lobby. Sure there was a few people coming and going from the desk but mostly, it all just blended into white noise. All I saw were star charts and telescope ads. I'm pretty sure it was almost heaven on earth.

Which is exactly why I wasn't really surprised when I heard someone flop into the armchair across from me. Looking over the top of my magazine I saw Jane staring over at me a look she probably would have described as wistful. Wistful was a word that had vague and longing in the definition, so I think Jane enjoyed looking like it just for art's sake. Accepting defeat I closed the magazine and leaned into my hand as I looked over at her. I didn't say anything, since I figured she would soon enough.

"Oh Skye…" She said with a slight sigh. "Have you ever felt so happy, yet all you do is cry and cry and cry?"

I blinked before frowning a little. "Uh...not exactly no."

She slumped her shoulders as she rubbed at her forehead aimlessly. "Well that is exactly how I feel… And it's driving me crazy…"

I leaned back in my chair before I tried to just cut to the chase. "Is this about you and David?"

She looked up at me suddenly as if it was surprising that I'd guess. "Yes how'd you know?"

I wanted to roll my eyes at that question, but instead I bit back my frustration and just tried to summon any "older sister wisdom" I was supposed to have. "It's normal to feel kinda mixed up when big things happen. But uh the important thing is that you're not having any serious second thoughts." I stopped to think for a second as I nervously rubbed at the back of my neck. "I mean like that you don't really care about him the way you thought you did."

I nodded after I finished as if sealing what I'd said. It sounded okay I guess, so I was a little proud of myself.

Jane shook her head. "No it's not that. It's not him at all, it's just… Life."

"Life?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Yes Skye, the uncertainty of it all, the movement of it all. I mean how so much changes so quickly. I just feel so torn, on the one hand I absolutely love David and want to be with him, but on the other I hate for everything to change. I'm going to miss Daddy and everyone so much…"

I sighed a little before I reached to take a sip of the lukewarm coffee sitting on the table next to me. "Yeah I felt like that too…"

Her eyes opened a little wider. "Really!?"

I nodded. "Well duh, don't you remember? Anyway, I think it would be weird if you didn't feel like that."

Jane took a deep breath. "I guess so…"

We both sat in silence for about a minute or two before she shifted in her chair and spoke again. "I know you're right Skye, I guess I've just been thinking about it too much or something."

I grinned a little as I sat the mostly cold coffee down. "Yeah I did that too."

At that Jane smiled, and I admit it was a little bit of a relief. Jane was always the one giving me advice when it came to stuff like this, and it didn't really feel right the other way around.

"But it all works out right?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, sure. It just…" I frowned in thought before I looked back over at her. "It just takes time is all." Normally I would have just left it there, but I guess this was a subject that I'd thought a lot about too. "Life is just about the people you care about right? So that never really changes. I mean it's not like you stop caring about anyone when you get married. It's just things get kinda shifted around into something different. But it's not a bad different, and really when it's all said and done, most of the stuff hasn't really changed all that much anyway."

I stared down at a stripe in the carpet and hoped that at least some of it made sense to her. Honestly it was only just starting to made sense to me. But I knew it was true. Life was about moving forward even though that means somethings will change. Because in the end, everything that really matters won't. My life with Jeffrey was like that. We were still the same people we had always been, and so I knew it had to be that way for Jane too.

She let go of another sigh, only this time it seemed more like one of relief. And before I even realized she'd gotten up, she'd reached and hugged my neck. After an awkward moment or two I reached to hug her back. Then pulling away she smiled down at me.

"Like this? Like how we were sisters first, so we will be forever?" Those were the very words she'd told me when I was worked up over losing Rosy to begin with. Now she was looking to me to confirm them. The truth was I didn't blame her for being afraid. I didn't like to admit it, but I was too. Because each time something major happened or change, well it was like life was challenging you. Like it was pushing you out of your comfort zone, forcing you to grow as a person. I'd tried to avoid that for a lot of years, but finally life had just decided to push harder, and…

And here I was, Mrs. Tifton.

So even if it was the hard way, I knew I'd learned a few things lately. One being that the pain and fear you felt for growing was just normal. It was just a part of it all. Really even though it had been hard, I was glad for all the knocks and bruises I'd taken. It had all made me the person I was now. And...well I was starting to really like that person. So looking Jane straight in the eyes I smiled a little. "Yeah…"

Then a grin slowly rose to Jane's face as we both recited the words we were thinking.

"Penderwick family honor."

Then she hugged me again, and I didn't pull back. At least not for a long time, and when I did it was with an even bigger grin on my face.

"Hey," I started. "Do you want to go throw Jeffrey in the pool?"

"Deep end?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded. "Of course."

So we did. And when Jane and me both busted out laughing, well it felt like everything was back to normal. But when Jeffrey grabbed both of us by the ankle and drug us in sneakers and all…

Yeah, that's when I _knew_ we'd all be completely alright…

I didn't have any doubt at all.

 **Thanks as always for the great reviews! And also a big thank you to everyone that just took the time to read it. More to come, so stick around!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Penderwicks**

 **Sorry for a little lag in-between updates, I'll try to get the next one out a bit sooner. Now if only I didn't need to work... lol**

Chapter 3 (Skye's POV)

Tuesdays. They were average like always. Except when they weren't.

And this Tuesday was shaping up to be one of those that definitely wasn't. Sure, watching Jeffrey scarf down fries when he met me for my lunch break wasn't anything out of the ordinary. But everything else completely was. I guess I was wondering how long it would take him to notice that I'd hardly touched my own food. But I got my answer when he finally looked up to stare at me blankly.

"Are you sick, dearest love?" He asked with a slight grin.

I smirked. "Well, I wasn't before you called me that anyway."

"Then why, pray tell," he began as he slowly stole a fry from my tray. "Are you ignoring such a nutritionally sound meal as this?"

It took all I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, so I just huffed a sigh instead. Honestly, I wasn't sick, but I didn't feel like eating anything either. In fact I was contemplating not eating for the rest of the afternoon. Or more precisely until one week and two days from now.

I stabbed at a fry with a plastic fork out of frustration. "You were nervous during your concert right?" I knew that was really a pretty dumb question, but I guess I didn't feel like jumping straight to my point.

He smiled. "Oh and how!" Then his eyes narrowed at me playfully. "Especially since my hair was practically still wet going on stage."

I looked off to the side as a slight smile crept to the corners of my face. I wanted to think about last weekend. About pushing him in the pool, and about how he'd tripped when the audience asked for an encore. It had been a pretty awesome weekend, and I wanted to savor everything that had happened. Anything that meant I didn't have to think about what had happened less than two hours ago.

I crossed my arms as the hint of a smile slid off my face and frown came in behind it. "My boss talked to me this morning…" I said before trailing off.

Neither of us said anything for a few moments, so I looked over at him. That's when his eyes widened and he said apparently what he was thinking.

"He fired you!?"

I uncrossed my arms and stared at him with a confused looked.

"What?"

Then he reached to pat the top of my hand as a resolute look came to him. "Well that's certainly gratitude for you! After all the years you gave to this place! Well don't worry, I'll keep us both afloat!" He balled his fist, getting way too into this. "In fact, I'll make sure you never have to work again!"

I blinked at him expressionless for a few seconds before I smirked a little. "Uh actually he said he thinks I'm doing a really great job."

"Oh." Was all Jeffrey said as he slid back down into his seat and halted the revolution.

Then frowning a little I went on. "He thanked me for sticking with them, but he... He thinks a lot of my so called talent is being wasted just being a technician though. We talked a week back or so and I guess I must have rambled too much about astronomy because he asked me to give the lecture at the special event coming up…"

Having said it all made me feel a little relieved, but at the same time it also helped it sink in a little deeper. Which I could have done without honestly.

"Oh I see!" Jeffrey beamed. "Ha well of course you're wasting your talent! You could be off somewhere changing the world instead of LEDs! You could be a big shot professor instead of a married technician!"

I just stared at him and raised a playful eyebrow as if to say "do tell."

He thought for a second then waved his hands dismissively. "Not that big shot professors couldn't be married too. Anyway…" He cleared his throat. "My point is that your boss is right, and I think this is a great opportunity!"

I felt myself deflate a little. It wasn't like I didn't appreciate everyone believing in me, but the more I thought about that lecture the more I really did feel sick.

"Yeah but…" I shrugged. "I'm really not good in front of an audience. As in at all."

He waved his hands again. "Yeah but this is your passion, your element!"

I bit my lip before frowning at him again. "Then why did you get nervous about the concert, isn't that your element?"

He opened his mouth to say something, then just closed it again. Finally, he nodded. "Touche."

Then holding up his index finger in thought he added: "But that doesn't mean I didn't feel better after doing it anyway."

I rubbed at my forehead anxiously. "Yeah, you were just glad it was over."

He shook his head. "No it was definitely more than that Skye. It's about being in the moment. Sure I was nervous beforehand, but once I started playing it was like the whole world disappeared. It was just me and my beloved craft…"

"Boy you sound like Jane…" I mumbled without looking back up.

"And you sound like her too anytime stars are even remotely involved." Then he crossed his arms and put on a stubborn face. "That's why there's no use trying to talk your way out of it, I know this will be good for you, so there."

"So there what?" I asked playfully daring him.

He put on his best annoying act. "So there, I order you by authority of the Tifton throne."

I raised an eyebrow before smirking at him. "I thought you were just the 'white knight' or whatever?"

He smiled smugly, just because he knew it would get to me. "Well, I promoted myself to King."

Leaning into my hand I frowned, all the thoughts about being on a stage were crowding out my desire to even punch Jeffrey's shoulder for that comment. "Well can I 'unpromote' myself back to just being a technician?"

He gasped. "Not a married technician?"

I shook my head. "I actually wasn't talking about that, but you're right, that would have been a nice comeback."

Satisfied that I wasn't about to ditch my "queen status" he reached to steal another of my fries.

"You just worry too much, it'll all turn out fine. You know how I know?"

I sighed, figuring I'd regret playing along. "How?"

He smiled. "Because, my dearest, I'm the king. And as king, I surely have a vast sum of wisdom at my disposal." He cleared his throat, before he looked over at me with a softer, more sincere look. "Or it could be, that I just happen to realize that no one in the entire realm knows half as much as you do about the starry heavens."

I felt my shoulder slump as all the tension in them eased a little. Slowly stabbing at another fry I nodded. "Thanks your highness...but the last time I was supposed to get on a stage I passed out."

Jeffrey smiled. "Oh right that thing with the Aztecs. Jane said that was really something, too bad I missed it huh _Rainbow_?"

This time I did punch him, and admittedly I felt a lot better afterward. But he didn't quit.

"And who was your leading man again? He must have been pretty disappointed when you dropped out huh?"

I groaned before glaring at him. "Don't even mention that guy, I'd just as soon said all that sappy stuff to Hound."

He batted his eyes not missing a beat. "Or to me dearest?"

I huffed in frustration before I reached to steal one of my fires back. "No, especially not to you."

He laughed. "Okay fine, I shall never mention said unsaid leading man for the rest of our time together."

I rolled my eyes. "Good."

All the typical Jeffrey banter had at least made me a little hunger again. But before I could grab another fry I heard my phone ding in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw it was a text from Rosy. All my lecture worries suddenly faded behind a new looming threat.

"What's up?" Jeffrey asked.

Frowning I just reached him the phone so he could read the message for himself. After a second he smiled and to my horror typed out a reply.

"What are you telling her?!"

He grinned. "Yes of course."

I felt all the tension flood back into my body. "Yes? You did read that right huh!? She wants us to babysit, as in tonight!?"

He nodded. "Yep, strangely I did get that from a message that reads: 'Would you babysit for us tonight?"

I swallowed hard. "But why isn't she asking dad or Jane like usual?"

He shrugged. "They might be busy I guess."

I felt my face frown in ways that probably meant I'd wrinkle early for sure. "But we've never done it before, we don't know anything about kids. I mean what if I manage to break my own nephew? What then!?"

"I'm pretty sure you're spiraling again." Then he waved his hands dismissively. "Besides, we're two competent adults, I hardly think one little baby would be so hard to deal with?"

Considering this was coming from an only child I felt about 2% reassured. And before the night was over I was pretty sure I'd lose that 2%.

As it turned out we didn't even get into the whole thing more than an hour before Jeffrey's face had changed from confident to baffled.

"So," he said calmly as he tried his best to speak over the din of my crying nephew. "Let me get this straight, this noise is probably a bad sign, right?"

Even if my ears did feel like bleeding I couldn't really stop myself from smiling at that. "Yep." I said simply as I walked over to the crib and stared down at the source of the deafening noise.

The baby was named after Tommy and just as noisy if anyone asked my opinion. By now his face was plenty red too. I felt my smile fade and a frown follow in its place. If I was having to be the one who knew what to do, then I really knew Rosy had made a mistake leaving us in charge… But it's not like I could back out of this one now, especially considering we were responsible for everything that either did or didn't happen to her baby. So turning to Jeffrey I tried to keep a brave face.

"Baby's cry because they can't communicate any other way. So...basically he wants something."

Jeffrey nodded. "Makes sense, so my next question is how do we find out what that is?"

I just started at him for a few seconds in silence. Honestly I was hoping he was kidding, and any moment he'd suddenly snap to knowing what to do. But I can't say I really expected that. Even considering how lame I was with kids, I at least remembered being forced to help out with Batty. It wasn't willing, but it counted for some kind of experience. Or at least that's what I was hoping anyway.

"He's…" Then it hit me. "He's related to Tommy right, so he's probably hungry."

He snapped his fingers together. "How right you probably are! I'll go get the formula."

I nodded as Jeffrey raced from the room. Then walking to to doorway I shouted after him. "Make sure you heat it a little! Or something…"

I wanted to add "and hurry" but I didn't want to weaken moral any more than it already was. Somehow it had gotten turned around so that I think Jeffrey was actually counting on me in all of this… Walking back over to the crib I crossed my arms and waited impatiently for Jeffrey to show back up. But Tommy the second just kept up the scream session until I was worried he might be self-destructing. So I turned to stare back down at him.

"We're uh...getting it okay?" I said even while I kicked myself. Yeah it was the same second that I realized why I found kids so hard to deal with. It was because even more so than Jane, logic had absolutely no effect on them. It was all about...well emotion. I thought about what Rosy would have done to stop him from crying. Or what Jane would have done. Maybe even what mom would have done...

So giving into a sigh and looking around the room on reflex to make sure no one was looking, I hesitantly leaned to pick him up. I wasn't sure what to do exactly, or even how to position my arms, but I figured the biggest thing was just to not drop him. "Okay...uh stop crying please…" I mumbled in a voice that probably seemed way more pleading than it should have. I mean considering I was bargaining with an infant…

He wasn't really in the mood to cooperate though, because he just kept screaming with full force. I was honestly beginning to wonder what could possible be taking Jeffrey so long. Yeah and I was beginning to wonder what emotional trauma I was going to be responsible for inducing too. And that's when something funny happened. I guess it was from the pressure of just wanting him to stop crying, but...before I even knew what I was doing I was rocking him back and forth slowly. Maybe I'd saw Rosy do it, or some random memory in my head from mom and Batty, but… Well mostly it just felt strangely automatic. Like some instinct I didn't know I had. That I was afraid I had… And amazingly he stopped. He stopped screaming and just stared up at me. I guess I just stared back until he finally closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"That's what you wanted…?" I mumbled in a whisper.

I couldn't really figure it out, I mean I understood it if he was hungry but… But did he really just want to be held? Held by me of all people? I felt myself frown in thought. I guessed he just missed his parents and wanted to know someone was there for him. I could kinda understand that I guess. Not wanting to be in it alone…

I looked back down at him as I saw his tiny chest move up and down with each breath. For a second I found my thoughts getting mixed up in feeling that I didn't even know I had. Something strange and warm and… I frowned harder as I did my best to swallow the lump in my throat. It was almost... _almost_ maternal. I think.

But before I found out one way or the other I carefully put him back in his crib and stumbled away backward. Then turning I headed for the doorway and almost ran straight into Jeffrey. But putting a hand over his mouth before he could wake anybody up I drug him down the hall and into the living room. When I took my hand off his mouth he had a confused look.

"What happened why did he stop crying?"

I shrugged as I looked away. "He just wanted to be held or something I guess…"

I heard Jeffrey chuckle to himself. "Skye Penderton, baby whisperer."

Without looking I reached to punch his shoulder and I guess the force of the blow must have told him I had something on my mind. Which, right now, was the last thing I wanted him to know. Leaning into my line of sight Jeffrey raised both eyebrows until he looked dorkier than usual.

"What might I ask is up?"

I shook my head and said the first thing that popped into it. "Nothing."

He took a step back and rubbed his chin in thought. "Nothing. That's 'Skyese' for something is definitely up, but I don't want to talk about it, at the risk of beating up the person that keeps asking."

I sighed before tossing him a stern look. "Yep."

He just grinned a little before he dropped all questions and went back into the kitchen. I heard the fridge door open, so I figured he was raiding something at Tommy's expense. When he walked back around the corner with two slices of cold pizza I knew I was right. He took a bite of his and offered the other to me wordlessly. I didn't really feel like eating, but I wasn't going to do anything else to call attention to myself, so I took it.

We both sat in silence for the next five minutes until both slices were gone and just awkward hung in-between. Just like Iantha had learned about me, Jeffrey knew that I'd usually spill everything I was thinking on my own if he was patient enough to wait for it. But I still didn't want to do that. I didn't think I knew how to do that... Not about this anyway. So I did the only thing I could, and I hoped it would be enough.

"Sorry by the way…" I mumbled out as I started down at my feet. "I uh shouldn't have been so touchy."

He nodded with a slight smile. "All is forgiven, my lady."

And then he waited. He was waiting for me to go on I knew, but I didn't have any idea how to even start. I shrugged. "It really is nothing Jeffrey…" I tried. "Just something crazy." That's when I face palmed realizing I'd just said it was both nothing and something back to back. But maybe if I was honest that's exactly how it felt. But he just kept sitting there quietly listening. I think that made it harder, if he would have just been pushy I might have been able to just clam up a lot easier. So I sighed and opened my mouth.

"It's just weird to deal with babies is all…" I finally said as I looked off to the side.

I didn't hear him say anything for a while, but then he spoke up. "It makes you think of your mom huh?"

I turned to look at him a little shocked. Then I slowly nodded. "Yeah I guess… It uh...makes me wonder if I'm really like her at all…"

He smiled softly. "Or is it more like you just found out that you're more like her than you realized?"

I frowned before I crossed my arms and looked down at my feet. Leave it to Jeffrey to see right through me… So nodding hesitantly I spoke up. "Yeah...I guess so…"

Jeffrey smiled over at me, but whatever he was going to say was drowned out by the sudden wailing we heard again. Grinning Jeffrey turned toward the hall before looking over his shoulder at me. "Well, looks like you better keep those new found maternal skills handy. This kid sure doesn't sleep for long!"

I smiled a little, just relieved for anything to break up that conversation. "I guess he is hungry this time." I added as I made a beeline for the kitchen. I went through the motions of warming the formula and getting it ready, but my head was still a million miles away.

Because I felt like I had about a million new feelings to sort out. And I decided that I would, one at a time, as soon as I got home to my telescope. But for now I figured I needed to keep my head in the here and now. So racing from the kitchen I dove into the fray with Jeffrey as we both tried to stop the frantic crying. I volunteered to feed him, but later when he needed to be changed I drew the line hard and fast.

When Jeffrey came back from that and collapsed onto the sofa he looked kinda traumatized.

"Let's not have kids…" He said with a playful sigh as he rubbed at his temples.

I smirked without looking up from my astronomy magazine. "Yeah, completely fine with me…"

I was staring at a detailed photo of the Pleiades star cluster when two seconds after I'd answered, I felt something stupid kick me in the side of the brain. It was so ridiculous that I didn't even bother acknowledging it. Or at least I tried not to. But before I could stop it had shoved its way to the surface and now I was thinking the unthinkable. I felt myself swallow hard before I turned the next page in my magazine and did my best to forget I'd just thought that.

Thought that maybe it wasn't completely fine with me…

Because it was, right?

Squinting harder at the page I recited the lines louder in my head.

" _An open cluster is a gravitationally bound association of up to a few thousand stars that…"_

I read them until they were the only thoughts I could hear. And then I recited them like a mantra for the rest of the night until Rosy and Tommy got back, and even until I closed my eyes and finally went to sleep that night. When I woke up the next morning everything was back to normal, and I could almost forget I ever had such a crazy thought.

 _Almost._

 **Thanks as always for being a wonderful group of reading and reviewing people! More to come soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

 **Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! Yes, this is not the last you'll hear of that... ;) But first, a bit of Skyffrey style insanity...**

Chapter 4 (Skye's POV)

"Calm down Skye, I can hardly understand you."

Gripping the phone harder I tried to stop my words from coming out in one giant rush.

"Jeffrey's mom, she's in town and she wants to come visit us tomorrow, for _dinner._ " I emphasized hoping Rosy would understand the gravity of the situation.

"I see," She said calmly before adding "home-cooked I take it?"

I felt myself nodding before I slapped my forehead because this wasn't a visible conversation.

"Yeah, as in cooking done at home!"

I tried to ignore the slight sound of laughter coming from the other end of the line. "Rosy this is serious!" I moaned in as much frustration as desperation.

"Oh Skye just relax, one dinner isn't the end of the world you know."

I frowned as I tried to give myself time to actually believe that. Finally I added. "Yeah I know… But things have been at least at a truce with me and Mrs. Tifton, I don't want to mess that up. And poisoning her might just land me the top spot on her hate list!"

"What does Jeffrey say?"

I sighed. "He's willing to help of course, but both of us put together couldn't cook as good as Churchie if she was asleep and blindfolded."

"Well what have you both been doing for meals all this time?" She asked matter of fact.

I stared up at the ceiling before I hesitantly admitted the truth. "Uh we have a system… Monday is pizza, Tuesday is usually burgers, Wednesday is Chinese, Thursdays are tacos and-"

"All take out I'm guessing?" She said with a slightly amused tone.

I started nodding again before I remembered and replied a weak yes.

"Well I'm not sure burgers and fries are the best choice for impressing your mother in law…" She trailed off thoughtfully before chiming in again. "And maybe you two should consider eating more vegetables?"

I bit my lip. "That's what Chinese night is for…"

I heard a few more muffled chuckles before Rosy cleared her throat. "Well it's okay Skye really, this is actually a great opportunity to try something new. You and Jeffrey can work together on something. Just pick a dish that's relatively simple and look up a recipe. All you have to do is follow what it says and you'll be fine."

"You haven't forgotten it's me you're talking to right?" I asked in disbelief.

I could hear her voice smile. "No silly I haven't. But you're never going to learn if you don't start practicing. Now that you're married these kind of situations are bound to come up, it's the perfect time to learn some needed skills. Don't be so intimidated by it Skye, I know you can do it."

The funny thing was _I_ didn't know I could do it in the least. In fact I was about ready to hyperventilate when I even thought about cooking, much less for Jeffrey's mom of all people. It wasn't like I was worried she was going to disown both of us or something, but I just hated always looking like a lousy choice in as far as wives go. I felt myself frown even harder. Why wasn't anything I was good at counted as _needed skills_? Wasn't there something to be said for math or astronomy? How come no mother-in-laws ever asked you to do square roots or name nebula?

It didn't seem fair, but I knew it wasn't really going to do any good standing around asking that question either. So after I hung up with Rosy I walking into the living room and stared over at Jeffrey. He was leaning over his piano and aimlessly tapping random keys. It was a sure sign he was as worried as I was.

"You know," he started. "We could just get extra tacos, and mom would just have to like it. I mean who's ever been disappointed to hear it was taco night?"

I shook my head. "Nope, that can't happen. Like it or not we're going to have to cook something."

Jeffrey scratched his chin in thought. "In other words, we should draw upon our large repertoire of culinary experience?"

I crossed my arms as I ignored his sarcasm. "Rosy said we should keep it simple though."

He thought for a second before offering a suggestion. "We could make tacos at home instead of buying them?"

I shook my head. "I honestly think you should forget the tacos."

He frowned with a sigh. "Well, I guess there's always next Thursday anyway…"

I rubbed at my forehead as I felt like the pressure building inside it might make it pop. "You're assuming we make it to see next week… I can hardly boil water, and all you've ever cooked was pancakes and stuffed peppers."

Jeffrey tilted his head to the side in thought. "Not much of a repertoire after all I guess" Then he smirked over at me. "Unless we fix pancakes and peppers with a side of hot water."

"Not funny." I said flatly before an idea struck me. "Hey...but stuffed bell peppers can kinda be a fancy dish, right? I mean a respected one at least."

Jeffrey thought for a second before smiling. "She'll never have to know that it's an old standby. And we can just learn something new before the next time."

"Next time?" I asked feeling stressed enough already as it was.

Jeffrey waved away the comment before grinning a little wider. "This my dear could actually work! I say we skip the Chinese tonight and make stuffed peppers as a practice run. If they turn out edible, then we just work out the kinks and make them even better tomorrow."

I was shocked, but I almost felt a little relieved to hear Jeffrey make it all sound so simple. Maybe we could actually pull this off after all…? So the rest of the day was pretty much spent shopping for the ingredients and trying to turn them into something that resembled dinner. When all was said and done we both were wearing tomato sauce, and my eyes were still blurring from the onions, but the peppers actually were kinda good. Most of them were a little lopsided, but I figured that counted as one of the kinks to work out.

When I hit the bed that night I was pretty exhausted, but I was almost convinced that we'd be okay. We just have to stay focused tomorrow. So we did, or at least I did, and I ran Jeffrey out of piano practice and straight into the kitchen. I wanted everything to be perfect, but I'd pretty much accepted that wasn't going to happen, so I was hoping for decent at least. After discussing what to do to iron out the issues we'd had yesterday, we each got started on our assigned jobs. I'd calculated the prep and cook times compared to Mrs. Tifton's estimated arrival, so I at least felt like I had the math on my side. If I was right, they'd still be hot when it was time to serve them.

I'd diced the onions, measured the spices exactly, and managed to not overcook the rice. Taking a step back I surveyed the kitchen like a general overlooking their troops. "How's it on your end?" I asked Jeffrey.

"Oh quite under control my lady." He said with a hum as he stirred in the sauce and mixed all the components together. Next we both carefully worked on filling the hollowed out peppers before popping them in the oven for the final step of the process. It's memorized everything step by step the same way I did when I first learned algebra.

"Now we just have to get dressed while those cook and we're done! See I told you this was going to be easy!" He said as he leaned to kiss my forehead before disappearing down the hall. I wanted to point out that he'd never said it was going to be easy, but I was so happy we'd survived cooking this dinner that I let it slid. Leaning down to look through the oven glass I finally let myself breathe a little. The timer was set, so there wasn't any way they were going to overcook. I could relax I guess.

But like so many times in my life, when you think it's over, is really when it's just getting interesting.

Jeffrey walked back in and started searching the kitchen floor.

"What are you looking for…?" I asked as I felt a sickly feeling of worry settle into my stomach.

"You haven't seen a button around here have you?"

"No, should I have?" I asked nervously as I took a few looks around the floor myself.

He stood from digging in a corner next to the oven and scratched his chin. "You know, I remember this button being here when I put this on about an hour ago…"

"When we started cooking?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yeah, this is an old raggedy shirt, and I don't mind getting tomato sauce on it."

I shrugged trying to calm my panic. Obviously, it didn't matter if an old shirt lost a button. "Well if it's old don't worry about it."

His face twisted into a frown as he kept thinking about it. "It was still there when I was mixing the sauce in, I remember undoing the top button since it was getting warm in here. It must have fallen off after that I guess…"

I just stared at him still not seeing his point. That is until we both seemed to see it at exactly the same time. Both our eyes went wide before we turned to look towards the oven. "It's not. Right?" I asked in choppy sentences.

He just shook his head, before he frowned wider. It was a look that didn't need to be vocalized. Racing over I threw open the oven door and grabbed out the tray with mitts on. "You're telling me there's a button lost somewhere in the peppers!?" I shouted, frantic.

He smiled a little weakly. "Would the one that finds it win a prize by chance?"

I did my best to not hit him in what would have been a _non-_ playful way. So I just gritted my teeth and turned away until I got at least half my composure back. Now wasn't the time to panic, well...actually maybe it was, but I knew it wouldn't help any. So rubbing my temples I tried to just breathe and think. Think of a logical way to fix this.

"Okay," I said springing back around to face Jeffrey. "Assuming it is in there, how do we get it out without destroying all of them?"

Jeffrey frowned as he looked over at the baking dish now sitting on the stove. "We could just pour out the filling, sort through it, then stuff it back in?"

I thought for a second before shaking my head. "But that would mess us the tops." It was true, the rice at the top of each pepper was browned just right, and I doubted if they'd even look worth serving after we dug through them. Then it hit me.

"Hey, are there metal backs on those buttons?"

He looked down at his shirt before checking the back of one of the remaining buttons. Then he grinned in relief. "A magnet!"

"Bingo." I agreed.

He nodded. "Good then that should work if it's in one of them, but we better get dressed first. Buttons or no we have to at least look presentable." The last thing I wanted to do was worry about fixing my hair when a choking hazard was about to be served up with my name on it, but I knew he was right. So I raced through the motions of getting ready and then grabbed the strongest magnet we had stuck to the refrigerator. It had been a tacky souvenir Jeffrey bought on the way back from our honeymoon. But now at least it was going to serve some useful purpose.

Gritting my teeth in focus I ran the magnet just above the side of each pepper. I did my best to cover every inch of each pepper, but after a while, I felt that nothing was being attracted. Which either meant the button wasn't lost inside a pepper after all, or the lousy magnet was just too weak. Or at least that was before Jeffrey gave me a third option.

"I'm not sure these are magnetic…" He said flatly as he walked around the corner holding the old shirt. Racing over I tried to stick one of the buttons to the magnet. To my horror, it didn't even stick in the least. "Now what!?" I asked as I threw my hands up before clutching my head in stress.

He swallowed hard before trying to calm me. "Look, we don't even know for sure that the button is in one of them. And even if it is, what are the odds that it'll be in the one that she eats?"

I thought for a second as I ran the calculations in my head. But before I could run the grim results by him we heard the doorbell chime throughout the house. "That would be mother..." Jeffrey said with a deflated look. Then grabbing my hand he gently squeezed, but neither of us said anything. It was pretty much like one of those moments you see in movies, where the world is ending and you choose to just silently be near the people you love…

So we did the only thing we could, pushed ahead in spite of everything. Before I knew it the table was set and dinner was served. Now I was trying to pick nonchalantly through my pepper while managing small talk.

"An invitation to deliver a lecture… Hmm I see." Mrs. Tifton said in thought as she looked over the table at me. "Well, it seems like a promising opportunity. Do you have further plans to pursue something similar as a possible career change?"

I swallowed hard before I darted a glance at Jeffrey and the and then back at his mother. "Uh...I haven't given it a lot of thought just yet… But I'm not against the idea…" I wanted to literally kick myself for sounding so vague and out of it, but the last thing I needed on top of all this was to be reminded of the lecture I was already nervous over! But then again, just surviving this night to worry about that lecture sounded like an improvement over waiting for Mrs. Tifton to suddenly gag to death.

"Well, you have plenty of time to consider your options I suppose." Then turning toward Jeffrey she nodded slightly. "I wanted to commend you on your performance the other day. The Boston Herald wrote quite a flattering article about your newest composition. What was it called... 'The Lost Soul' I believe it was?"

Jeffrey always lit up when asked about music, so in spite of our dire situation he opened his mouth and looked like he was about to go into a lecture of his own. But before he could say a word he...gagged. Choked and every other word for the horrible sound he made as he almost went blue in the face.

It was all I could do to stop myself from suddenly looking relieved. If Jeffrey's pepper had the button then we were safe! That was if he didn't gag to death on it. So leaping to my feet I ran around the table and started whacking him on the back until he coughed it up. Needless to say, Mrs. Tifton was staring at us in amazement. "Good heavens Jeffrey, are you alright?" She asked with obvious concern.

He took a breath before giving a weak smile. "Oh yes...I'm fine now thank you…"

I just looked down at him gratefully. First off that he'd survived, and second that he'd taken one for the team as it were. Not that he could have known which pepper had the button, but I was grateful and relieved all the same.

Mrs. Tifton gave us both a suspicious look before shrugging off the event and getting back to the conversation. The rest of the evening went pretty okay, except for when she bluntly asked if we'd thought about having children and I gagged instead. All and all I was ready to collapse when we finally said our goodbyes. As soon as Jeffrey shut the front door I sunk into the sofa like it was going to be my death bed. Jeffrey did the same with the recliner, and we both just sat in a weary silence before he finally said what we were both thinking.

"Tomorrow is burritos, isn't it?

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…" I looked over at him. "Unless you wanted tacos since we missed it?"

He shook his head. "No that's fine, I honestly wouldn't want to mess up such a perfect system…"

I grinned a little.

I'd never agreed with something so much in my whole life…

 **Well, this chapter was inspired by a very similar event that happened to me recently. Except my stuffed peppers had a possible earring lost inside them, and they were for my boss. It was kinda horrible to be waving a magnet over something that was meant to be impressive, but I honestly couldn't stop laughing. I knew I had to share this with Skye! lol In my case, no one almost choked to death like poor Jeffrey, but it was still just as funny! And I honestly still haven't found that earring... lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 5 (Skye's POV)

Breathe in, breathe out.

It was funny how you never really had to remind yourself of that unless you thought you were close to taking your last breath. In my case, I was figuring that breath was going to be taken in front of a packed planetarium audience. I guessed I'd just walk to the stand and slump over on the microphone, just like that. Just like that. Yeah I knew Jeffrey would be the first one to jump out of the crowd and race to my fallen side.

I could see the shocked expressions on all the Penderwick/Geigers as they started on in horror. I could even guess the novel Jane would write to express her grief in years to come. It would probably be a great romantic tragedy about someone dying in their husband's arms or something. But she'd have to embellish that part a little, because I was sure I'd be dead long before Jeffrey even made it to the stage.

The truth was, right now even numbers were just making me feel worse. Because I had less than _two_ minutes before I was supposed to walk out in front of over a _hundred_ people and give a _sixty_ -minute lecture. I knew the subject matter like the back of my hand, but I still somehow felt my mind going blank. It was almost like every neuron in my brain was trying to lock up. My history of public speaking pretty much consisted of _avoiding_ public speaking. Oh and of course the one time I blacked out back before Jane's crazy play.

Breathe in, breathe out.

I just kept reciting it inside my head until I saw in blurry clarity someone gesturing me up. I faintly heard my name followed by a loud round of clapping. For half a second I actually wondered why they'd called me "Skye Tifton" before everything clicked back into place. It was official, I was on the verge of losing it. I had to be. In fact I wasn't even sure what other options I had besides losing it. But I figured I was about to find out, because against my will I felt my feet moving me out into the limelight of the stage, and all the stares from the crowd.

Then the clapping faded out and a silence fell over everything. I was standing behind the podium and I had a very small, and fast closing window before things got awkward. I knew I must have been staring out into the mass of people like a deer in headlights because that's just how I felt. I could barely make out the faces, but I thought I saw dad and Iantha at one point, maybe Rosy at another. But the only one I saw for sure was sitting in the front row with an unruly mop of brown hair, yeah and all the eagerness of a five year old waiting for his merry go round to start. It was Jeffrey, no doubt about that.

He grinned at me before giving two cheesy thumbs up. And speaking of cheesy, it's right then that I felt my shoulder relax a little. So looking up slowly I watched the glowing constellation simulation above us. I wasn't sure if I was really going to die up here or not, but all of a sudden I realized that I wouldn't have wanted to go out any other way. So swallowing hard I looked back out at the crowd before I forced my mouth open. And the next sixty minutes or so melted into a blur that didn't even seem real…

But for what it's worth when I gave my closing statement and heard all the claps, and even Jeffrey whistling sharply with two fingers, well...I was smiling. Not to mention still breathing…

Afterward when a bunch of people came up to shake my hand it still didn't seem real. My boss was grinning ear to ear and saying something about promotions, and like a flash Jeffrey was breaking through the crowd.

"No autographs please! Give the lady some space!" He said with a grin as he stood next to me radiating pride. I guess everything came into focus about then, because I remember jabbing my elbow in his side. Then after shaking a few more hands I did my best to work my way out of the crowd. Jeffrey followed and when we made it to the hall outside I almost collapsed against the wall.

"S-So what actually happened in there just now…?" I asked in disbelief.

Jeffrey grinned before hugging me and then pulling back to try and get me to dance happily around with him. "Oh just an ordinary day for one brilliant professor of astrophysics!"

I admit I felt my face going a little red at the thought so I frowned slightly. "I'm hardly a professor…"

Jeffrey frowned back. "Yet! But don't worry, after that performance you'll have half the universities in the country begging to hire you!"

I rubbed the back of my neck a little nervously. "I doubt it was that great but I guess if I'm honest I did kinda like talking about all that." I felt myself smile a little. "I mean having people that really wanted to listen…"

He nodded enthusiastically. "And who told you it would be good for you?" He turned smug as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Could it possibly be one charming Jeffrey Tifton?"

I smirked, feeling almost normal again. "Who? Never heard of him."

He smirked right back before reaching to tickle me in the side, which got me laughing until I punched him and then returned the favor.

"H-Have mercy!" He finally shouted between gasps.

I smiled. "Only if I get first pick of the TV tonight." I said indifferent to his squirming.

"D-Deal!" He answered breathlessly. Satisfied, I stopped tickling him just as the planetarium doors opened and Dad and Iantha walked out followed by the rest of the Penderwick tribe.

"You were amazing!" Batty said as she rushed up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled. "Thanks shorty." And looking over her shoulder I saw Iantha staring at me with a look that made me almost glow inside. I guess most of all I was wondering what she'd think. Batty pulled back and Iantha took her place and hugged my neck. "You were wonderful Skye…"

I knew my face was probably going red again. Pulling back to look at my eyes she smiled. "In fact, you were professional, completely professional." " _Sane quidem."_ Dad confirmed with a nod and smile.

"Not to mention artistic!" Jane chimed in.

I frowned playfully. "No need to insult me Jane."

Rosy laughed as she broke through the Penderwick mass to hug me too. All in all it had turned out to be a pretty awesome lecture I guess. Or at least I didn't die, so for that alone I was thankful. But it all still felt a little surreal, and it took a while for the adrenaline to completely wear off. So after a few more rounds of praise from everybody I went to the bathroom to splash water in my face. When I caught my own stare in the mirror it all finally clicked together and I saw a wide grin spread across my face.

I'd done it.

I'd really done it.

I guess it made me think what else in life I'd thought was impossible that really wasn't. Even if I hated to admit it, Jeffrey had been right. This time at least. I saw my smile soften a little in the mirror. I knew I really had it pretty good to have him supporting me. And I was thankful for it. I'd been so worried if we'd make it together, but now with our first anniversary about a month away, well...those thoughts seemed crazy.

When I heard the door to the bathroom swinging open I shook myself from my thoughts and reached to get a paper towel. I was wiping the water off my face when I heard someone round the corner and stop next to me. Finishing with the towel I crumpled it and tossed it toward the trash. That's when I saw it was Rosy that had followed me in. She just stood there smiling at me with a look that made me suddenly feel a little awkward.

"What?" I asked slowly.

Her grinned widened, which I didn't even think was possible at this point. "Oh I'm just proud of you Skye…"

I shrugged feeling kinda embarrassed by the attention. "Well...it was just a lecture…I mean…"

Rosy shook her head. "I don't mean just the lecture, I mean everything." She laughed a little. "I still remember how awkward you were about your emotions when we were younger, but you and Jeffrey seem so happy now."

I didn't say anything for a second or two before I nodded slowly. "We are…" I mumbled without taking my eyes off the floor.

"I'm just happy for you." She finally said simply.

Pushing my hands nervously into the pockets of my jeans I shrugged. "Well...I'm not the only one, I mean look at Jane, she's been in such a sappy trance lately I think she's managed to float instead of walk."

Rosy laughed. "Don't think I haven't noticed that too."

I grinned a little, glad I'd managed to divert the conversation off of myself. So I did my best to push it off a little further. "And what about you, I mean with 'Tommy the Second' and everything?"

I watched her smile soften into a look that told me it was probably a mistake to push the topic onto anything related to babies. Or was that just my own paranoia?

"Yes that does have a way of changing everything…" She said a little distantly before she looked back up at me. "What about you?"

I poked at a crumpled paper towel someone had thrown on the floor with my foot. "What about me…?" I asked slowly.

"Have you thought about children yourself?" She said simply. As if it were simple…

I hadn't meant to, but that sudden blunt question made me kick the paper towel on instinct. I frowned as I watched it fly across the floor and disappear under the door of an empty stall. I was still staring after the paper projectile, and Rosy was still silently waiting for an answer. Hesitantly glancing over at her I felt my frown get a little deeper.

"I'm not good with kids." I said simply. I hoped it was that simple…

This time, she frowned a little. "Skye…" She said my name the way a parent would if they knew you were lying about hitting a baseball through the kitchen window.

I shrugged a little defensively. "Well I'm not, you know that Rosy."

She shook her head. "I know no such thing. In fact, Jeffrey told me he wouldn't have made it the other night without you. He said you seemed to know just how to handle little Tommy."

I sighed as I made a mental note to punch Jeffrey later. I shrugged again. "Well maybe compared to him, but that's like comparing the math skills of a three year old with a six year old, one may be better but neither are great." I wanted to slap myself for thinking up an illustration that ironically involved kids.

Rosy grinned at me a little. "Isn't that just like when you said you could never care about Jeffrey as more than a friend? Or the same thing like you said about being no good at being a wife?"

"I'm not good at being a wife," I shot back. "Jeffrey just doesn't know what he's missing. He doesn't know what it would be like to be married to someone who actually passed home economics in school."

Rosy laughed before pointing a scolding finger at me. "Stop it silly, you're not even making sense anymore." Then her face went a little firm. "You're a great wife, and if you wanted to become one you'd make a wonderful mother."

I felt myself swallow sharply when she said that. Then I crossed my arms and stared down at the floor. I couldn't believe we were even having this conversation. Just because I was married now didn't mean I wanted kids. Just because I'd somehow managed to not ruin Jeffrey's life didn't mean I was willing to risk ruining someone else's.

Fighting my urge to disappear into thin air I looked back up at her and put on a serious face. "We're talking about a life Rosy…" I said somberly. "It's...there's just no way…"

Taking a few steps closer to me she put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not saying it's something you should take lightly Skye… But I don't think any of us are worried about if mom and dad ruined our lives, we're just happy to be here right?"

I bit my lip as I wondered how she always seemed to read my mind. "Yeah but that's not the point… I…" I guess I wasn't really sure what my point was or how to express it. The truth was all of this hardly even entered my mind before the other night. Now it was all spinning around in my chest like a tornado. I'd always been 100% resolute about not wanting kids before, I mean it didn't even enter the picture. But now...now I was wrestling with some crazy little part of me that thought it might be nice. I wanted to just reach inside myself and snuff out that thought, that feeling... And somehow right on cue, Rosy had known to bring it up…

Frustrated, I ran my fingers through my hair. "I...I don't know…" I finally admitted.

She smiled at me a little warmly. "Hey it's okay... We're just talking about it, there's no reason to get upset about it. But Skye, I know how you feel…"

I glanced up at her and wondered how she could possibly know. I mean Rosy had always been the picture of maternal warmth as far as I was concerned. She was so unlike me…

"When I found out I was going to have a baby I was actually pretty scared…"

I raised an eyebrow, kinda surprised. "You were…?"

She nodded. "Of course, especially since the timing was unexpected. I think it's only natural to feel like that Skye. But everything turns out alright honest."

I gave her a weak smile. I wasn't really convinced, but I still appreciated what she was trying to say. "Thanks…" I mumbled. Then I tried to choke out a laugh, but it came out sounding so unnatural it was almost creepy. "I can just hope I won't ever have to worry about it right?"

Rosy just stared at me a little strangely for a few seconds before smiling a little oddly. "I guess so… But really it would be good to come to terms with it Skye, so it won't be such a shock if it ever does happen."

I frowned as I felt an uneasy feeling fill my stomach. "Well yeah but…" I stopped and thought for a second. Then I looked back up at Rosy as a new feeling of paranoia swept over me. "H-How would you know anyway…" I picked at a piece of lint on my shirt as I did my best to appear uninterested. I cracked a shaky attempt at a grin that I hoped would reassure myself. "I mean besides hurling at the drop of a hat?"

Rosy smiled a little, and I smiled back. I felt fine, so I was fine. "Well," she began. "That certainly can be a common sign, but not everyone has those symptoms. Everyone is different, in fact," she laughed. "As strange as it sounds, there has been rare cases where someone didn't know they were pregnant until they went into labor."

I felt the smile on my face vaporize in less than half an instant. I guess Rosy noticed the look because she jumped in to reassure me. "Of course it's really unlikely to not realize before! Those were special cases so…" Then looking at me with a face full of concern she reached to grab my other shoulder and brace me up. "Are you alright Skye, you look pale suddenly?"

I just started at her for a second before I saw her eyes go wide. "You don't think you're…?"

I shook my head suddenly and violently. "No! I mean of course not, that's crazy… I-I feel fine..." Breaking away from her I kicked two more paper towels across the floor.

Rosy just kept staring at me like I'd suddenly grown a second head. "Well…" She said slowly. "If you suspect it, you should just find out for certain."

I frowned on the verge of panic. "I don't suspect it! It's just all this crazy talk is all!"

She smiled. "Well, you do seem a little hormonally unstable…"

I face palmed with a low groan. "Rosy…"

She laughed. "Relax, I'm only kidding." A few long moments passed without either of us saying anything before she spoke again. "But seriously Skye, are you just being paranoid, or have you felt strange lately?"

"Paranoid." I answered a little too quickly, and both of us knew it. So she didn't say anything, instead it was me who spoke up next. "Strange how…?" I asked in a mumble that almost came out as a whimper.

Rosy sighed. "Look Skye, whether you're just paranoid or something else, you're going to obsess over it unless you find out for sure. It's probably nothing, so just take the test then you can know for sure. It'll ease your mind, right?"

I frowned again. Logically I knew what Rosy said made perfect sense. But even though I hated to admit it, I didn't feel logical right now. Instead I felt like maybe I could have hurled. But before I could either throw up on Rosalind or shrug off her logic we both heard someone knocking loudly on the bathroom door. So she walked over and swung it open and I followed absentmindedly. There in the doorway was Jeffrey and Tommy with confused looks on their faces.

Then Jeffrey grinned. "We were beginning to think you both fell victim to the giant amoeboid."

"The what…?" I managed to choke out.

Jeffrey beamed a carefree smile. "It was a lab experiment gone horribly wrong, and in the movie I saw last night it could travel through plumbing systems. One drop of tap water and it's victims were infected!"

I did feel infected because the whole world felt like it was spinning suddenly. Which was why I couldn't even muster the strength to deck Jeffrey. Instead I kept tossing him strange glances for the rest of the afternoon.

I was paranoid, I had to be… But I couldn't really shake the feeling that it might be something more than that. The biggest challenge was just trying to keep my panic to myself. The last thing I wanted was Jeffrey to even suspect what I was crazy enough to be thinking. I knew I was just nuts… I knew it.

So why did I suddenly feel like I was facing another lecture…? Only this one didn't depend on surviving sixty minutes… Nope, this time it was more like surviving the rest of eternity…

And right now...well that felt like a really long time...

 **More to come soon! So as always thanks to all of you readers! :D Your support is the glaze on my doughnut.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks (How sad indeed... -_-)**

Chapter 6 (Skye's POV)

"Congratulations, Mrs. Tifton!"

One small part of my brain registered what the receptionist had said. It was a big enough part to make me turn and give her a weak, polite smile, but not a big enough part to stop me from tripping on the threshold of the doctor's office.

Physically I regained my balance and managed to not injure myself, but mentally, emotionally...I was still spinning. The last week since the lecture and my conversation with Rosy felt like a blur or a dream I'd never woken up from. I'd kicked her logic back and forth, doing my best to just ignore everything she'd said until finally I thought I might just break under all the pressure. So I caved in, not to prove her right, but to prove just how wrong she'd been.

But it didn't turn out like that…

Instead, I found out just how wrong I'd been…

It was February and in spite the slight chill that was still lingering in the air, it was easy to tell that spring was just around the corner. Or at least that's how it looked this morning… I tilted my head back to stare up at the gathering dark clouds. Now it just looked like the whole world as we knew it was coming to an end…Maybe it felt like that too.

I managed to stumble my way back to the car, but the last place I wanted to go was back home. I didn't want to face Jeffrey, or even myself right now. Maybe ever… I bit down on my lip as some bit of rational thinking tried to push through the emotional smog. I knew I should just tell him. Because he'd be happy right…? Right…?

Honestly, I wasn't sure what to think. I knew he'd never admit it even if he was happy about it. But did he really want kids? The truth was we'd never seriously discussed it. I knew I never really even wanted to consider it. Not because I hated children or anything, but there were just some people that were cut out for certain things. I frowned as I felt my hands tighten on the steering wheel. Not any of that really mattered now...

Like it or not, we were going to have a baby.

Hearing myself admit it caused an echo in my brain that made me feel like I'd swallowed a rock. I felt my heart sinking lower with each passing second. This was really happening, wasn't it?

Turning into the park I soon found myself sitting on a bench staring off into space. I guess I just wanted somewhere to hide for awhile, but I couldn't help but wonder if it was really the best choice. In the distance, I could hear the sound of kids on the playground, and it just made me close my eyes tightly. I wasn't sure if I was trying to keep the sound out or the tears in, but as it was neither worked. So I just sat there and let the water stream silently down my face. Was this what it was like, is this how mom felt…?

Maybe, but I couldn't help but think how unlike her I really was. That picture of her smiling and holding Rosy was burnt in my mind. Time had almost convinced me that we looked alike, but I knew the comparison had to end there. I wasn't like her or Rosy. I wasn't warm or gentle or maternal. I… I was just afraid.

Afraid I'd end up being as awful a mother as I always thought I would be. Then what? What would happen to our baby? What kind of person would they grow up to be? I mean wasn't I already hurting them? Could they feel all these emotions right now, did they think I didn't want them? What effect would I have on the rest of their lives?

No matter how many times I turned it over inside my mind I couldn't find an answer to any of those questions. All I felt was the full weight of the responsibility bearing down on me. I wasn't afraid to work hard at something, or too selfish to accept the commitment, but I… I just couldn't stop wondering if whoever this baby was, if they'd grow up to wish I'd been someone else…? And maybe that was it… Maybe it made me question if Jeffrey would ever wish the same thing. It felt ridiculous even as I thought it, I mean we really were happy, but…

But look how I was handling this now? Didn't Jeffrey deserve better?

I heard thunder overhead, but I didn't bother opening my eyes. I just sat there until I lost track of time altogether. Eventually, I heard the kid's voices fade out, as I guessed they were leaving with their parents. I even heard my phone chime one text message and then another, and finally ring. But I ignored it all.

Was something wrong with me, why wasn't I just happy…? Wouldn't Rosy or Jane or anybody else be happy? I felt my jaw clench. Why did I always seem like the odd one? Did no one else see things the way I did…? Should I see things the way I did…?

It seemed like the more I tried to answer those questions the more others just raced in right behind them. I wasn't sure what to do or what to say… I knew I needed to get a grip on myself and think and act logically, but that seemed like almost more than I could do.

"Skye!"

My eyes flew open as I turned to stare at the source of the familiar voice.

"Where on earth have you been!?" Jeffrey frowned with concern pulling at every angle of his face. He huffed to catch his breath. "I mean, I don't mind, but when you don't answer my messages or calls I can't help but worry that something terrible happened!"

He collapsed on the bench next to me as he huffed a few more breaths. From the looks of him it seemed like he'd been running over every inch of the park, and probably the rest of town. "All days for my car to be in the shop, right?" He mumbled half to himself as he rubbed at his sweaty forehead. I just stared at him without saying anything. But finally composing himself he turned to face me on the bench. I guess the funny thing was he didn't say anything either. We both just stared almost as if we hadn't seen each other just that morning.

But maybe it felt like I'd never seen him before. From the green eyes that I once teasingly told him reminded me of a certain species of algae. Or the billions of freckles that matched the color of his unruly hair. I'd noticed that the tips curled whenever it rained, and I always wondered what scientific process was behind it.

But I didn't mention any of those things. I didn't mention anything at all.

"You've been crying!" He said suddenly as his face contoured into more worry.

I just shrugged before I turned to look away from him. He slid closer on the bench. "Not so fast Skye Magee Penderwick Tifton! We're not leaving this spot until you tell me exactly what's going on." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed him fold his arms as a resolute look came to his face.

I sighed. "Then we're probably about to get wet." Because just then the clouds finally gave in and started dropping buckets of water on us. Hopping up he reached for my hand as we both made a dash for a nearby gazebo. Brushing raindrops out of his hair he turned back to face me. "Okay well, we're not moving from _this_ spot until you tell me what's going on."

I frowned as I crossed my arms and stared out at the rain. "I don't really want to talk about it Jeffrey."

He sighed before he sat down on the wooden bench and shrugged at me. "Fine, so we'll just sit here, I mean we can't go anywhere with the weather so…" His eyes narrowed as his voice took on the dramatic flair he'd obviously learned from Jane. "So we'll just sit here while all communication in our marriage grinds to a violent halt."

I wanted to be angry at him for pushing me, but I knew I was acting so crazy I couldn't blame him. But that still didn't make it any easier to explain. So I didn't. I wasn't trying to be defiant, I just...couldn't. Frowning deeper I rubbed at my forehead. "I'm not trying to be difficult…" I mumbled.

His eyebrows raised, and it was plain that he was a little annoyed. "Oh really?"

"Yes really…" Was all I said in return.

He took in a deep breath and then let it out, before he turned his attention to picking at a piece of flaking paint beside him. "Well," He started slowly. "It's just I guess I'm kind of hurt is all Skye." He frowned. "Does over a decade of friendship and nearly a year of marriage mean so little that you can't even talk to me when you're obviously upset?"

I bit my lip. "I'm not upset with you."

He shrugged. "I didn't say you were. But you are upset about something." His face and tone fell a little. "I guess you preferred crying alone on a bench than confiding in me." He looked up to meet my eyes, and it was plain to see he was the one upset now. "To be honest, that just stings a little Skye…"

I felt my heart fall. "Hey, I'm sorry… It's not you, it's just…"

He stood and slowly walked over to me. Though he still looked depressed his posture was calm. "It's just what…?" He said gently to coax me out.

I looked down as I felt my head swim at even the thought of saying what I knew I needed to. I guess he must have saw the struggle because he slowly reached to hug me. Then instead of pulling away he whispered into my ear.

"Whatever it is, it's okay, my lady…"

He made me want to believe him… I felt another tear slip from my eye as he slowly pulled back to look into my face. "After all, I am your fearless Jeffrey, right?"

A faint hint of a smile flickered across my face. "It's just not quite that simple Sir Arthur…"

He raised his eyebrows as he took a step back to give me space enough to arrange my thoughts.

"Try me."

I sighed as I balled my fists inside my jacket pockets. "Okay…" I whispered slowly.

"You remember how you said I uh...had a way with babies even though I really don't want to admit it?"

He nodded but looked confused. "Yes, but what does that-"

"I'm getting to it." I said cutting him off nervously. I swallowed hard and stared at the wet blade of grass that was clinging to the toe of my shoe. "Well do you still mean that?"

He nodded again. "Yes, of course."

I took in another breath. "Well, I uh...I just hope you're right. Because I'm gonna need you to be…"

I stopped as I looked back up at him, hoping somehow that I'd said enough for him to get the picture. But he just raised a confused eyebrow. "So you can be a good babysitter…?"

I sighed. Why did he have to make this so difficult? I shook my head. "Not just that… I mean…" I took a few nervous steps away from him before turning on my heels and just shouting it out.

"I mean we're going to have a baby!"

Having said it I clenched my jaw and slammed shut my eyes as if bracing for an impact. I wasn't sure what I was really expecting him to do or say, but as the seconds drifted past nothing happened. So hesitantly I opened my eyes only to see him staggering backward and collapsing onto the bench again.

"Hey, you don't look so good!" I said as I raced over and grabbed his arm to brace him up. He opened his mouth a few times without any sounds coming out before he finally managed to choke something out. "I-I'm fine!"

Before I could even realize it I felt a small grin breaking on my face. "Fearless huh?"

His eyes snapped onto me before a weak, though still playfully smug look came to him. "Completely fearless…" Looking a little more composed he sat up slowly and cleared his throat. "I just honestly wasn't expecting that..."

Sitting down next to him I frowned as all my old worries came spilling back in. "Neither was I…" I wanted to ask him if he was happy or not, but I couldn't seem to find the words. Neither of us seemed to be able to find _any_ more words. So we both just sat there quietly for a couple of minutes. Until Jeffrey finally broke the ice.

"H-How far along are you?" He asked doing his best to sound calm.

I just kept staring out at the rain. "Um about six weeks I think the doctor said."

"And everything's fine, right?!" He suddenly asked with hyper concern.

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean as far as they can tell everything seems normal at this point…"

I heard him swallow hard again before I felt him wrap his hand around my own. "So the baby is, but um are you…?"

I slowly turned to face him, his green eyes burning anxiously into my blue. This was a question I didn't really know how to answer. So I didn't, not directly. "Are you?"

He looked thoughtful for a second before his expression slowly transitioned into a look that I knew had to be sincere. "If you mean am I happy, then yes, very much so my lady." Then he turned it right back on me. "Are you?"

I looked down with a frown. "If you mean afraid...or inadequate than-"

He cut me off firmly. "No, I mean happy. Because nothing else matters."

I slowly looked up into his eyes as I tried to really absorb what he meant. But it was easy to tell. Every angle of his face was beaming a kind, yet absolutely firm reprimand. He already knew all the things I was thinking, all the crazy things I was worried about. And if he never did before, he did seem like the fearless Jeffrey right then and there. It made me feel like maybe he was right…

Right to believe in us, to believe in me…

"Yeah…" I said slowly to even my surprise.

But I was… Underneath everything else I was just thankful to have him as my family. I wasn't sure if just caring about each other would be enough to make us great parents, but I knew it was a start. Maybe even the most important thing after all…

A large goofy grin slowly rose to his face as he morphed into his old self. Standing he pulled me to my feet too and tried to get me to dance with him. Normally I would have just punched him, but… But something warm and most likely crazy, was spreading in my chest, so I just went with it. Then all at once he stopped and his eyes went wide.

"A name! We need a name!"

I shrugged. "Well yeah, but not for a while."

He swatted away my words. "You can't start too soon for something this important!" Then he rubbed his chin in thought. "How about… Wolfgang, I mean if it's a boy?"

I smirked playfully. "Would I be right in guessing that all the names you're going to suggest just _happen_ to also belong to famous musicians?"

He shrugged trying to look innocent. "Possibly…" Then he smiled. "Though my next choice was going to be Ludwig, clearly."

That time I did punch him. "And what if it's a girl?"

He thought for a second before he snapped his fingers with an idea. "Then you can name her after any scientist or math genius that you like, even if just the middle name. But if it's a boy, I get to name him after-"

"An old stuffy composer?" I asked with a playfully straight face.

He flicked my nose softly. "Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking actually."

I shrugged. "Okay, but only if you promise not to choose something too horrible."

He held up his right hand as if making an oath. "I so solemnly swear."

I just rolled my eyes playfully before I gestured beyond the gazebo. "Anyway, the rain stopped."

"Indeed, it has. So I guess we should get home, Treble is probably worried sick about us."

"No doubt." I said sarcastically.

Jeffrey just smiled before he reached to pick me up suddenly like I was some damsel in distress, of all things.

"Hey! Put me down will ya?" I said in protest.

But he just shook his head and started heading toward my car. "You shall never walk again, my queen!"

I rolled my eyes at that but didn't bother to say anything else, it was obvious when he had his mind set on something. Honestly, sometimes he could be as stubborn as I was. Which made me wonder… It made me wonder if our baby would be twice as stubborn because of it. Closing my eyes I just focused on the smell of rain that was still lingering in the air. I didn't have any idea yet who this little person would turn out to be… And frankly, considering the combination, I was a little afraid to. But all the same I...

"I'm glad you're here." I said the words softly inside my head. Because most of all I was hoping they'd reach the small life inside of me. I was hoping that even if I ended up making a mess of everything else… Well, I at least wanted them to know they were loved.

Because already…they were.

 ***takes deep fangirl breath* Well there you have it! Anyway, stick around for the next chapter coming soon. And as always, thanks so much for the reviews! Don't want to sound like a broken record about that, but they really do make my day! :) So thanks for that!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 7 (Skye's POV)

I'd heard of the expression "Queen for a Day" and typically I guessed it was a good thing. I definitely wasn't one of those little kids that had wanted to be a queen or a princess, but sometimes feeling special was nice. Like when I managed to captain my sixth-grade soccer team to sweet victory, or even how my boss smiled at me ever since the lecture. It was nice to feel special sometimes.

Sometimes.

But the only thing was, last I checked _sometimes_ didn't stretch for nine months straight. And instead of feeling like a fearless team captain I felt more like a feeble damsel in distress. Not that I actually felt bad, no that was just it, I felt fine. But convincing everyone else of that was harder than any match against Cameron Hardware. And not surprisingly Jeffrey was the worst about it. In the few weeks since we'd found out we were parents I don't think I'd opened more than three doors for myself. But what had to be worse than anything was Jeffrey's new catch phrase: "Maybe you should sit down?"

I kept telling myself I was only going to put up with it for so long, or that maybe he'd chill out soon but… Well in reality, he only seemed to be getting worse. Today was special though, or almost, really tomorrow was since it was our first anniversary. So normally I would have just shrugged off the breakfast in bed, yeah if it hadn't been the fourth time this week. It was all starting to get to me, mess with my head. If this kept up I was afraid I might lose at least 2% of all the toughness I'd worked my whole life to perfect. And worse than that I thought I just might end up crazy before the baby was even due. Pregnant or not, I was still just me. So why did it seem like everyone thought I was on my death bed?

"Comfortable?" Jeffrey asked softly as he adjusted the pillow behind my back.

I just stared at him doing my best not to roll my eyes.

"Uh yeah…" I mumbled before I carefully sat the tray of waffles aside and swung my feet over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked as his paranoid eyes widened a little.

I grinned. "To brush my teeth, but I might get in a little skydiving on the way."

He crossed his arms before giving me a playfully annoyed look. "Hilarious."

I shrugged. "Yep, I thought so."

Not surprisingly he just stood there like a guard dog until I finished brushing my teeth and climbed back in bed to eat breakfast. Honestly he didn't seem satisfied unless my feet were "elevated" as he put it. I was considering looking up some global statistical averages of pregnancies in hopes that he'd get that just because this was new to us, it wasn't new to humankind. But then again I was beginning to think he was beyond help. All the same I figured I'd have to talk to him about how obsessively paranoid he was being, but I figured this close to our anniversary wasn't the best time. If I knew Jeffrey he'd have been overdoing it right now anyway.

So cutting at my waffle I tried to get my mind off of it. But that didn't really work out seeing as I had been given a butter knife and a spoon. I held up the blunt silverware and glared over at Jeffrey without saying anything. He tried to look innocent before he squirmed and finally burst out in confession.

"Okay I thought it was better to avoid sharp edges!"

I smirked. "Yeah, especially considering my long history of accidentally stabbing myself during breakfast."

He frowned a little. "Okay fine that _may_ have been a little obsessive."

" _May?"_ I asked raising an eyebrow.

Sighing Jeffrey sulked from the room and came back with the proper waffle eating utensils.

"Thank you very much." I said taking them from him with a smug look."

He sat on the edge of the bed still looking a little dejected until I spoke up. "So when is Alec expecting us again?"

He brightened a little. "Tonight I guess. But I don't want to rush so…"

I just shot him a look that said I knew he probably didn't have in mind driving anything over 30. Alec had went out of his way to throw our party himself so we were headed to Maine. Dad, Iantha, Rosy and everyone else were going to this time. Not to mention Aunt Claire and Turron. I was looking forward to seeing everybody together, and the last time I'd seen Point Mouette it had been covered in snow, so I was looking forward to enjoying it in spring. That was if Jeffrey let me leave a sitting position for the whole trip. I guess it was ironic that all that paranoia I'd had about Batty "blowing up" had turned on me.

"Anyway," Jeffrey stared as he hopped to his feet. "I'll go load up the car, you just sit there and look pretty!"

He was out of the room before he could hear my audible groan I guess. Which mean he owned me a chance to punch him. And I'd make sure he cashed in on it as soon as possible.

Once I was finished eating I went through the motions of getting dressed and was just thankful I could still wear normal clothes. Even thinking about those girly maternity stuff made my skin crawl. I sighed. There still was a lot to overcome I knew, but I guessed I just didn't want to think about it all at once. Over the last few weeks it was all I could do just to get my head around the fact that we were going to have a baby at all. I really was happy, but that didn't mean the worry bucket list wasn't getting longer. Something told me I hadn't seen anything yet…

I did have a few ideas about a survival plan though, like having them just send gifts to the apartment and skipping a baby shower altogether. Something told me that if a wedding shower had been torture than the baby version would be just that much worse. But mostly I guess I was trying not to worry so much. I'm not saying I was doing a _good_ job of it, but I was at least trying.

Jeffrey came back in the bedroom just as I picked up my binoculars. A part of me was daring Jeffrey to say they were too heavy to lift in "my condition," but thankfully he looked too busy eyeing the wrapped box sitting inside the closet.

"And what do we have here? A secret gift for yours truly perhaps?"

I smirked knowing he'd hit the nail right on the head. "Yeah, but you still can't open it until tomorrow, so don't even think about taping it back together."

Jeffrey looked playfully deflated. "Fine, but the same goes for you my lady. In fact, I already have your present loaded up and tucked away."

I nodded. "Fair enough. Anyway," I said glancing back at the mostly empty breakfast tray. "Thanks for the waffles. But uh next time I think I'll eat them in the kitchen like usual." I smirked playfully. "There is such a thing as a bedsore you know."

For a second Jeffrey looked worried as if he'd never considered that, but punching him in the shoulder I reset his paranoia at least a little back to normal. Petting Treble goodbye and checking one last time to see that he had enough food and water to last, we headed out the door. I wasn't sure if it was because I really was easier to tire out now, or if it was just Jeffrey's painfully careful driving, but the trip seemed to take forever. When we finally did get to Point Mouette I was pretty much ready to crash. It was great to see Alec, but after a few hours of getting caught up I head to bed and left Jeffrey to noodle away with his dad on about a dozen different instruments.

The next morning it was March 19th, our one year wedding anniversary. I assumed that Jeffrey had went to sleep at some point, but when I woke up he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Instead another "sonata" already seemed to be in progress down stairs. I was hoping he hadn't been there all night, but I figured I'd never know for sure. After getting ready I made my way down the stairs and as I did everything suddenly went silent. I was picturing Jeffrey's heart finally stopping after an all-nighter and him slumped over an instrument. But instead when I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw my whole family gathered around a piano. Dad, Iantha, Rosy, Tommy, Jane, Batty, Ben, Aunt Claire, Turron, everybody. With an excited shout they sung out a chorus of "Happy Anniversary" before the music started. Jeffrey looked wide awake and was pounding happily away on a piano, Batty was joining in on her harmonica, and Alec and turron were both blending in with matching saxophones.

All in all I was still blinking back the sleep from my eyes, but it felt like I'd just stepping into a party. Well, I guess I had... Jane came over and tried to drag me into a waltz with her, which I half protested before giving up and disappearing into the mass of Penderwicks. Things only died down a little when everyone started to feel that none of them had eaten breakfast. So cutting the cake Rosy had made herself, we all settled into the rare glory of eating dessert for breakfast. But of course they made sure me and Jeffrey had the first piece.

Kneeling down next to my chair Alec smiled before handing me a slice of Rosy's famous vanilla cake with cream cheese frosting. "Here," he said with a soft glint in his eyes. "Tell them this one is from Grandpa." I just smiled back at him. Maybe it was right then that everything kinda sunk in. When it really hit me. I'd still have plenty of time to worry about everything later, but right now I just wanted to enjoy the moment. Because right now I guess I didn't mind being special.

At least not for today.

Because today was special as in a year ago everything it my life changed, and a year before that I never would have imagined any of it would have been possible. It just made me wonder what this day would be like next year. There'd be three of us then…

After everything died down it was around noon. That's when I decided to walk down to the beach before Jeffrey had a chance to go paranoid about me _actually_ using my legs. Stuffing my hands in my pockets I just stared out at the surf rolling in in wave after wave. Maybe it was funny how these places that I'd made so many memories at when I was younger, kept finding a way into my life. Here I was making more…

It kinda made me think that most of my life hadn't even happened yet. It was all in front of me even though twenty something years felt like forever. It felt like it, but it wasn't, nope not even close. So I wondered what was coming. And maybe most of all I was wondering what kind of person my son or daughter would turn out to be. Crazy for music like Jeffrey, into stars like me, or maybe something completely new and different?

It felt funny because for someone what would mean so much to me, that already meant so much to me, I didn't know anything about them. Not hair color, eye color, or even gender for that matter. I knew I wouldn't have to wait much longer to find that out though, just another few weeks according to the doctor.

Sitting down in the moist sand I leaned back until I was staring up at the blue cloudless sky above me. I was starting to think nothing was left to surprise me, everything impossible was happening as it were nothing. Maybe it really was nothing? I frowned. No it was the biggest something ever, I guess I just never imagined it would happen to me… I felt the frown slip off my face replaced with a slight smile. It was amazing honestly.

"Good to see you're laying down." Jeffrey said from above me in all sincerity.

Opening my eyes I sat up quickly and frowned at the irony. No doubt about it, I was going to have to talk to him about the whole helpless thing. "I was just thinking…" I mumbled as I brushed the sand out of my hair.

"The suspense of my gift getting to you?" He asked with a smile as he sat two wrapped boxes down.

I smirked. "Yeah, something like that."

He sat down next to me before handing one of the boxes to me. "Well the wait is over! Open yours first, then I'll open mine.

I just nodded before I tore the paper off and opened the box underneath it. For a second I just stared in amazement before I turned to look at him with surprise. "An abacus?"

He nodded proudly. "Indeed it is! The only gift for the math prodigy in your life."

I smiled as I looked back at the neat rows of blue circular beads. I'd read about them but never had a professional model. Excitedly I flicked a few beads as a calculation danced along with it in my head. I guessed this would have been a crazy, or even horrible gift for most anyone else, but I loved it. Jeffrey knew I would.

Pointing to an engraving on the base Jeffrey smiled. "This way you can always calculate our many years together. On the cherrywood frame our wedding date was neatly engraved. It was just a string of a few numbers, but looking at them now I realized just how important they were.

Turning to face Jeffrey I smiled a little awkwardly. "Thanks, I love it… I mean really."

He grinned. "I knew you would. Now," He said as he playfully rubbed his hands together. "What's in mine…?"

"Open it." I said even though he already was ripping at the wrapping. I felt a little nervous waiting for him to see it. It wasn't like I thought he wouldn't like it, I knew he would but…

"Unbelievable!" He shouted in happy shock. "I must be dreaming, I thought my days with the beloved french horn were forever gone!"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Hey, this way you'll never have to rent one ever again."

"But I thought you hated the french horn Skye?"

I shrugged as I looked down at the sand and started to trace a line in it nervously. "Well yeah, I do, but uh I know you're crazy over it so…"

"Oh you do care!" Jeffrey said playfully as he reached to hug me from the side. I just rolled my eyes again before I laughed. "So you were worried?"

Pulling back he grinned softly. "Not in the least, my lady. Now," He said as he positioned the horn just inches from his mouth. "This is something I like to call 'Ode to the Summer Sky' your mom has heard it before, but this will be a first for you little Penderwick/Tifton. So listen up."

Then just like that he started playing out that same old melody he'd played the day he confessed his feelings to me. It felt so long ago...like a million years maybe. But really I knew it hadn't been that long. And yeah even though I did hate the french horn, I guess he figured I had a soft spot for this song. And I knew he was right…

Just like the first time I heard it I felt like I was reliving all our old memories, like I could see it right in front of me. But this time it didn't stop there. Nope, I started to picture all the memories that we still needed to make. That we would make.

The three of us…

 **Thank you all again for your wonderful support! (Hang in there Lady Kick Your Butt, I know slumps can be tough, but you'll pull through!) Anyway, as always stay tuned for more coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 8 (Skye's POV)

I was sitting in a corner cafe staring down thoughtfully at a half-full glass of orange juice. I frowned before I looked back at the row of beads on my abacus. Flicking a few to the left I felt my expression loosen into a slight grin. It was that excited rush I got each time I saw an equation come together. I guessed it was the same with Jane's words or Jeffrey's music. But either way, I knew there wasn't a better possible way to pass the time.

Honestly, I should have been mad at Jeffrey for getting me this thing. He knew I'd be tempted to sit for hours calculating away, and that's just what he wanted, me _sitting._ I would have been mad except I was kinda glad to have it. Not just because for me an abacus was ten times the fun of the mindless apps Jeffrey played on his phone, but because as much as I hated to admit it, I knew he was right. I mean he was still way overboard about not wanting me to do anything, but at the same time I knew I really did need to do less.

I hated that. In fact some days I could have walked around muttering just how much I hated it. Maybe even kicking a few things for good measure. But years of "calm training" and an endless stream of speeches from Rosy held me back. I knew that logically speaking, bringing a life into the world had to be a tough job so it made sense to take it easier, but that was a lot harder to live than say. Mostly I hated feeling so helpless. Because I wasn't. I was still me. Even though I did feel a little strange lately.

It was hard to describe, but it was like I could sense the life inside of me. Almost like I could close my eyes and get some vague feel for who they were. But when I say vague I mean it, because I didn't even know if they were a boy or a girl yet. Jane said that she'd read about some mother's intuition being able to guess their baby's gender before they found out from a doctor. I wasn't sure about intuition, but it did seem strange to be so connected to a person and not be able to know certain things about them.

Frowning again I realized I'd been flicking at beads randomly as my mind wondered. Of everything that I'd ever been through in my life nothing compared to this. I guess I was hoping things would get easier with time, and in a way they did, but at the same time… At the same time I was still pretty scared if I was honest. Mostly wondering how I'd shape up as a parent. I wasn't sure if it would be better if the baby was a boy or a girl. Maybe I thought a boy would be easier to relate to. Even though I'd grown up with so many sisters I guess I just worried about the baby being a girl. What if she was like Jane or Rosy? It would be hard trying to be her main example of femininity.

In fact I shuddered a little just at the thought. If there was any job I wasn't cut out for it was that. But either way, I figured I wouldn't have much longer to worry about it, since my appointment was this afternoon. Fact was that in a matter of hours I'd know one way or the other. But that didn't stop me from worrying about it. So here I sat, in a cafe since Jeffrey wouldn't let me anywhere near the roof. But just like always someone found me up there. Sometimes growing up I would leave the window open if I secretly wanted someone to follow me up there. Instead of that, this time I sent Iantha a text asking if she wanted coffee.

Even I knew that sounded pretty thin, but I figured I was beyond dignity at this point anyway. So when Iantha came walking in a few minutes later I tried to keep a straight face. She waved at me before walking over to the counter and placing her order. After a minute or two she paced over to me with a steaming cup in her hand. Sitting down across from me an awkward silence drifted between us. The truth was Iantha knew I wanted to talk about something, but I knew she was good enough not to force me.

So when she spoke first, and about something not baby related, I felt myself relax a little.

"You know," she began with a calm smile. "You wouldn't believe how many Professors from my campus have asked me about you since your lecture. Seems they might be interested in giving you a sub position, at least to start with." She smiled. "I know I wouldn't mind sharing a classroom with you."

I looked down toward my drink and then back up at Iantha, now I felt suddenly nervous about something else completely.

She leaned into her hand. "I think you should consider it once you get settled, Skye."

By settled I knew she meant once I had the baby. So there it was, two reasons to be nervous. I just nodded before forcing my mouth open.

"I'd actually like that…" I mumbled. Which was true, ever since the lecture I couldn't really shake how good it had felt to be doing something I loved so much. "I mean I'll definitely think about it." I added with a serious look.

"Well you have time." Iantha said with another smile. "Besides…" she interjected carefully. "I know you already have a lot on your mind these days…"

There it was. That was the bait, all I needed to do now was bite the hook. So I did. It was why I'd left the window open in the first place anyway…

"Uh...we find out today by the way…"

Her eyes widened slowly before a larger grin appeared on her face. "Do you know what Jeffrey's hoping for?"

I reached to fiddle with a stray abacus bead. The truth was I didn't really know. Sure he'd get to name him after some musician if it was a boy, but something told me that Jeffrey was going to be over the moon either way. Beyond his paranoia he already was about as happy as I'd ever seen him. So I shrugged. "I don't think he minds no matter what."

Iantha nodded and I knew what was coming next. She was going to ask me which I preferred, and from there it would be all about me spilling my deepest insecurities. Except she didn't. Instead she smiled as her eyes took on a look that seemed a million light years away.

"Ben's father was that way too." I watched as she bit her lip slightly as a hint of pain darted across her face. It was so quick I almost missed it. "He always used to say he just hoped the baby turned out exactly like me."

I smiled slightly at her as I waited for her to go on. Laughing a little she looked back up to meet my eyes. "But as it turns out, Ben is much more like his father than Dan ever would have guessed."

Maybe the strangest thing was that it didn't feel awkward anymore when she talked about Ben's dad, like it didn't when I talked about mom. It just made us both that much more thankful to have each other now. Grinning I nodded.

"I wouldn't mind if they're like Jeffrey I guess." I shrugged. "I'm used to dealing with that kind of crazy already so…"

"Or what about two Skyes? Wouldn't that be something?" She asked with a smile and a raise of her eyebrows playfully.

I stared back down at my lukewarm orange juice. I guess I'd never really thought about that possibility. Thought that even if it was a girl she might be like me.

"But really," Iantha said speaking up thoughtfully. "It's the bits and pieces of the both of you and that…" Her eyes crinkled with her smile. "And that part of them that is completely new. It's a miracle Skye, it really is."

Iantha looked almost in awe as she mused about it, and I couldn't disagree. In fact at least half of my life felt like a miracle at this point. That I'd made it this far, that I was married to Jeffrey and we were going to have a baby, what else could you call it? So I was hoping for just one more miracle, that I really would turn out to be an okay mom…

Before I could think anything else I heard my phone vibrating on the table. Glancing over it I saw the message was, predictably, from Jeffrey. Rolling my eyes playfully toward Iantha I punched out a reply and hit send. "I told him I'm white water rafting."

She laughed. "Poor Jeffrey. But he must be nervous about the appointment right?"

I nodded before burying my head in my arms on the tabletop. "He's not the only one." I mumbled into my sleeves. Then sliding my head over to the side I looked at Iantha's sideways expression. "I guess I'm just hoping everything is okay too… I mean it was last time, but that was so early and…"

Laying a hand on my arm she shushed my spiraling fears without a word. Sitting up straight again I just looked over at her. The truth was I'd relied on her for a long time now. She was strong, stronger than me in a lot of ways, so I just drunk in every look in her eyes that said everything would be okay. I wasn't sure exactly what else was involved, but so far being a parent had a lot to do with worrying. That must have been what had Jeffrey so uptight. And I guess he had the both of us to worry about.

I sighed, deciding that I'd cut him a little slack from here on out. So picking up my phone I sent him a message explaining that I'd be back in about half an hour. He just sent me back a frowning emoji and the words: _Or else!_

I smiled as I typed out one last text threatening that I'd tell Treble he had my permission to use the piano for a scratching post. That got no response, as expected. So turning back to Iantha I grinned a little. "I guess I should get back before Jeffrey has a heart attack."

She nodded. "Right, just make sure to tell us how things go later, okay?"

"Will do." I said simply as I stood to leave, but before I walked away I stopped and turned back toward Iantha.

"Oh and...thanks." I said feeling myself flush.

She smiled. "You just make sure to take good care of _my_ grandchild."

Her meaning wasn't lost on me as I stood there. Most of all I wanted to just say how thankful I was that she really had accepted me as her family. But I got the feeling she already know that. Like it was written all over my face. So I just nodded as I turned toward the door. But this time she was the one to stop me just outside the front doors.

"I love you Skye." She said simply as she wrapped me, uh us, in a hug. It always felt like I was digging the words out of a deep pit, but I managed to drag them up anyway. "I...love you too." I mumbled even though my voice almost cracked.

Because I did. That's all I could think on the drive home. How the list of people I cared about kept getting longer. About how it was about to, no, already did, have one more name added to it. Now it was just time to finally see a little more about who that person really was. So from that second on I didn't really mind either way. Boy or girl, like me or Jeffrey, or someone completely different. I guess I was just glad to have them, no matter who they were...

The remaining time before my appointment seemed to race and crawl all at once. But eventually, I found Jeffrey and me both staring at the clock in a waiting room. Then he grabbed a magazine and tried his best to act calm, but I knew better. It actually looked like he was going to pieces way worse than I was. Which wasn't really the least bit surprising.

"You know that's upside down, right?" I said with a smirk as I gestured toward the magazine in his trembling hands. Looking even more flustered he turned it the right way before staring even harder at it.

"You know," I said gently in an attempt to calm him down. "It doesn't really matter either way, right? I mean boy or girl isn't really that important."

Jeffrey looked over the top of the magazine, which funnily enough was about the "joys of knitting" not that I thought he'd even noticed. His face was a mixture of worry and his typical non-suppressible wit.

"I'm personally just hoping for human."

I snorted out a laugh not sure if I should have been offended or what.

He held out his hand in a dramatic claw-like pose. "I'd hate to be the proud father of a three-toed cyclops from alpha prime."

I jabbed him in the shoulder. "With those genes of yours now you've got me worried."

Jokes aside we both did seem a little more relaxed now, or at least until the nurse called me back. That's when Jeffrey jumped and knocked over a lamp sitting on the side table next to him. So with half the stares in the room fixed on us we both trailed out of the waiting room. The ultrasound technician was pretty nice at least, and I couldn't help but think she was holding back a laugh at Jeffrey's expense. I would have been laughing at him pacing too if I hadn't felt like falling in step next to him.

Time seemed to crawl for sure now as we waited in silence for some verdict. Then all of a sudden I heard the tech gasp and I felt my heart drop. "Cyclops!?" Was all Jeffrey could shout in sudden terror. I would have punched him for sure for that embarrassing comment but at the moment I was too busy freaking out inwardly. The technician didn't hold back the laugh this time, and I thought it was the most glorious sound ever because it meant nothing very serious could have been wrong.

"No Mr. Tifton," She said with a smile and a lingering laugh still in her throat. Then looking from Jeffrey to me and back again she beamed a smile that you almost needed sunglasses to endure.

"It's twins!"

"As in two…?" I mumbled stupidly as I suddenly forgot every ounce of math knowledge I'd ever crammed into my head.

The tech laughed again. "Yes, a boy and a girl. Congratulations!"

I wasn't sure what to think or say, but anything I would have was cut short when I heard a _thump_ and turned to see Jeffrey half fainted against the wall with a dazed look on his face.

The tech sighed with a smile not even seeming surprised. "That makes the third father this week…" Matter of factly grabbing a bottle of smelling salts out of a drawer she brought Jeffrey back around and sat him in a chair next to me. I guess I found it hilarious that when all was said and done _I_ was the one more fit to drive us home.

But when we got there it seemed like neither of us wanted to make the first move to get out of the car. Nope, we both just kept sitting there silently staring out the windshield. Then out of the blue Jeffrey turned to me as if it had all just sunk into his paranoid head.

"It's twins, Skye!"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, so I heard."

Maybe deep down I was glad I had been so busy focusing on Jeffrey losing it that it kept me together a bit more. But sitting here now, with us both admitting to each other again, made all the numbness start to fade.

"A boy and a girl…" I mumbled, hardly believing it.

"We're parents in two ways…" Jeffrey added still sounding lightheaded.

I didn't really think you could be a parent in more than one way but I didn't bother pointing it out, I got what he meant all the same. So I just nodded again as the silence slid back in around us. Then like a nervous rabbit Jeffrey hopped from the car and around to my car door where he flung it open.

"You shouldn't walk up the steps, I'll carry you!"

I frowned up at him. "You still look like you could fall out again any second.

He shook his head. "No, I'm good as new." Then he balled a fist at his chest trying to soothe his wounded pride. "I'm still you're fearless Jeffrey!" But his voice gave away that he was more likely to need a cup of black coffee and a night's rest than anything else. Still I kinda felt for him, he had three people to worry about now. Standing I closed the car door behind me before looking over at him. It stung more than a little to play the helpless card, but I guess it was one of those times when I took a hit for the team. Our team.

"How about you just uh help me up them instead."

He straightened as a smile spread across his face and he carefully wrapped an arm around my shoulders. The trip up to the apartment was painfully slow but I could tell Jeffrey's crushed ego had been at least a little restored, and truthfully an added benefit was that I got to help _him_ up the stairs too. Seeing as I could still picture him toppling over again and landing head first. So needless to say I think we both were glad when we made it up.

Shutting, and meticulously locking, the door behind us Jeffrey gave an accomplished nod. That was just before he fell out again. I hated to take such a tough approach but after emptying a bottle of water on his head his eyes fluttered back to life. He spent the rest of the evening lying on the sofa with a washcloth on his head bemoaning why musicians had to be the soft sensitive types. Treble was curled on his chest purring along in sympathy. I just leaned into my hand and joked that maybe a biker would have really been more my speed.

After Jeffrey threatened to buy a leather jacket and a chopper I changed the subject. After a while his moaning stopped and he sat up and cradled Treble in his arms. He finally looked almost normal instead of paler than whitewash.

"Just think what a gang we're getting here!" He beamed. "Two kids and a cat!"

"Don't forget the piano." I said dryly with a smirk.

He just took the statement sincerely though and kept on. "Exactly my point! We need a bigger place!"

This time I sat up straighter. "As in move?"

"Just somewhere around town of course, but yes! I think we need to buy a house!"

I just frowned with an eyebrow raise. "Can we afford that?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I am the fearless Jeffrey am I not?"

"Fearlessly poor?" I asked with a smirk.

He just shot me a smug look. "We musicians have our advantages…"

And it was that smug yet determined look that told me a whole nother crazy adventure was about to start…

 **Yes we did just play the twins card! lol Shameless fangirl I know... *regrets nothing* _ Anyway...thanks for the awesome reviews as always! You guys rock! Stick around for our next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks (Do I have to keep reminding myself of this sad fact...?)**

Chapter 9 (Skye's POV)

I felt like forever ago but I still remember one of Rosy's first lectures. It had a lot to do with being self-sacrificing for the sake of love or something. Okay, so I still remembered _most_ of it. My mind _might_ have trailed off to prime numbers part way through. But what I do still remember was that caring about someone meant that sometimes you have to be willing to suffer a little. Or at least that was my interpretation at this point. And logically love and suffering had to go hand in hand. I mean I really do love Jeffrey...which is why I bought him a french horn for our anniversary. Which is why I'm suffering now… It all seemed to fit pretty well.

"And this composition was first composed by-" I raised a hand to cut Jeffrey off. I wasn't sure but it felt like we'd already been here for hours. When his lips weren't on that horn they were busy explaining something in technical music terms. It wasn't like I couldn't stand it for his sake, but I had to think about the children. Or at least that's what I was telling my conscious.

"Right, I get you Jeffrey but uh…" I rubbed at the back of my neck as I tried to think how to word this delicately.

"Are you sick of the horn?" He said simply. I couldn't stop myself from grinning in relief.

I nodded. "Well yeah."

Surprisingly he smiled. "I was about ready to move on myself." I felt my smile fade a little. Wait, move on to what?

"Besides, I think the twins need a well rounded musical upbringing. Which means it's time for some Brahms!" Moving over to his piano he flexed his fingers and I felt my whole body cringe. Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate the piano or music, but…

"You know Skye," He said happily as he adjusted his sheet music in front of his. "I read somewhere that babies can hear outside sounds before they're born. Isn't that amazing! So I was determined for their first memories of me to center around music." His face suddenly softened in an overly dramatic way. "Just think, years from now whenever they hear these songs they just might think of me…"

Sinking back into the sofa I sighed inwardly. How could I argue with that? I didn't have the heart to tell him my head might explode if I heard one more music note. Yep, more love, more suffering…

"You make it sound like you plan on dying before they get here." I added with a playful smirk.

He shook his head. "Oh no, but they'll have other memories of me then… Stoick father, admirable leader…"

"Piano nerd?" I added as a smile crept across my face.

He shot me a playful frown. "Ah yes and their mother, the astrophysicist with the wit of a thousand worlds."

I laughed a little. "Hey I wasn't being sarcastic, I think piano nerd _is_ one of your best qualities."

He bunched his eyebrows in thought and it looked like he was trying to figure out if he should be insulted or flattered. That just made me smile a little wider. I leaned into my hand. "No really I mean that." And I did, in spite of having a tolerance threshold that was right now very overloaded, I did respect Jeffrey's passion for music.

"I mean, I think it makes you interesting is all."

He smiled smugly before turning his attention back to the piano keys. "Case in point kids, your mom is crazy over me."

Yep and there was the suffering again. So I thought I'd share the love a little more. Tossing a _throw_ pillow at him he failed to dodge it and took one straight in the face. He frowned playfully as he tried, rather pointlessly I might add, to put his hair back in place. The problem was it was just more _out_ of place before.

"Remember children," He interjected calmly. "Retaliation is never the answer." I wanted to say that depended on the question when it came to Jeffrey, but by now he'd started playing again.

So like it or not I had to sit back and listen to at least another hour of his concert. I didn't blame Jeffrey for wanting to make an impression with his kids, but I guess I was worried I might make too much of one. I didn't want them to think we were nuts, but honestly… Well we kinda were. An aspiring astrophysicist and a nerdy musician didn't really seem like a likely pair. But here we were stuck together and spreading the madness to other people. It made me wonder just who these two little persons would turn out to be…

When Jeffrey finally faded out his playing with a satisfied sigh he just smiled over at me. Then pacing over he took a seat next to me on the sofa, and without taking the smile off his face he turned to face me give me a quick kiss. Then he smiled wider. "Case in point kids, I'm crazy about your mom too."

Something about that line made me feel like I was choking on plushie stuffing, but I didn't mention that. After so many hours of playing music I knew Jeffrey was about as close to cloud nine as he could get.

"But on to business!" He said suddenly as he leaped to his feet and checked his watch.

"What business?" I asked with an eyebrow raise.

He smiled knowingly. "All in good time, my dearest love." Okay, now I knew I was gagging on something...

"Anyway, Jane should be here any time now."

Now I raised both eyebrows. "Jane?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" I asked simply as I eyed him.

He squirmed, looking a little guilty. "Well, I'm going to be out most of the afternoon so…"

"And so you're having my little sister babysit me?" I asked deadpan.

He opened his mouth to say something but was conveniently cut off by an energetic knock on the front door. I just facepalmed. This time Jeffrey's paranoia had gone WAY too far. But before I could explain that with a well-deserved jab to the shoulder he was ushering Jane inside.

And did she have board games? Suddenly I felt like today had just got a lot longer...

"Skye!" She shouted excitedly as she raced over and gave me hug. I felt compelled to remind her that we had seen each other just last week, but then I figured she was a sucker for overly dramatic reunions.

"And look at you!" She said with a smile as she reached to gently pat the top of my hand. "You look good, almost glowing I mean."

I just stared at Jane while I silently asked if she was going crazy. Or at least more crazy than usual… But she didn't seem to notice, instead she took a step back as if to take in the scene from another angle. Then turning to Jeffrey she started pushing him toward the open door.

"Anyway go ahead and take care of whatever it is you need to Jeffrey, we'll all be fine here. Skye and I have a lot of sisterly bonding to catch up on!"

He'd been shoved out and the door closed before he could get in any words of protest or paranoia, and I was glad about that at least. In fact I figured Jeffrey deserved at least two jabs for setting me up with Jane as _MY_ babysitter of all things. I wanted to add that babysitters only come into play _after_ babies are actually born. But I knew I'd have to settle this with Jeffrey later, in the meantime I had an overly sentimental Jane to deal with. Again, as in more than usual.

"So let me get this straight, Jeffrey in his typical worried freak nature called you to 'look after' me while he's out doing who knows what?"

Jane frowned in thought for a second before collapsing into a chair across from me. "Yeah I knew you wouldn't like, but hey you know how paranoid Jeffrey has been lately."

I leaned into my hand still a little annoyed. "Yeah, you're telling me…"

Jane smiled though and decided to see it all from a glass half full perspective. "Oh Skye I know he means well though, right? And besides how sweet is it of him to be so worried about you and the babies?"

I sighed, her argument deflating my annoyance a little. "Yeah, I get that, it's just…" I frowned a little as I tried to think how to word it. "I don't like feeling vulnerable or whatever…"

Jane smiled as she rubbed at her chin. "Which has always been interesting since so many heroines favor the helpless approach as a means to attract a suitor…"

I just stared at her with raised eyebrows until she got my point.

She laughed. "Yes Skye I know you're not the typical heroine!"

I still felt confused. "Uh I don't think I'm a 'heroine" at all Jane. And besides the last thing I need is to attract another suitor." I sighed. "I've already got one annoying musician…"

Jane laughed. "Oh Skye don't be mad at Jeffrey, he's just as new at this whole parent thing as you are, he'll come around if you give him time."

I frowned as I crossed my arms. "Yeah, I guess I don't have much choice do I?" Then I looked up and stared blankly at Jane. "Unless I decided to skip town and just tell the kids they were adopted or something."

Jane rolled her eyes at me. "Hilarious Skye! Anyway, the reason I went along with Jeffrey is that I wanted us to get a chance to spend some time together. We've both been so busy I almost feel like an only child!"

I grinned a little. "I honestly don't think it's possible for a Penderwick to feel like an only child. As in ever."

Jane beamed and walked over to slide in next to me on the sofa. Putting an arm around my shoulders she leaned into me lightly. "I know Skye, I just missed you is all."

I averted my eyes to stare at the floor for a second. "Yeah, I kinda know what you mean…"

Jane pulled back but kept smiling at me. Then looking down a little I saw her smile soften. "I've only got three months left as a Penderwick." I knew she was talking about before her wedding. It felt surreal to think my little sister was about to get married. But it was even stranger to realize that in only about four months time I'd be responsible for two lives. All of a sudden I guess I understood Jeffrey's paranoia a little better. He was responsible for all of us.

I shook my head. "You never stop being a Penderwick. Not really. What matters never changes…"

Jane just smiled a little wider as she gently reached to touch my stomach. "What's it like Skye?" She asked simply with the same childlike wonder she always had.

"What do you mean…?" I asked awkwardly to stall for time more than anything.

She got a dreamy look in her eyes before she softly spoke. "To carry life inside of you?"

I bit my lip a little as I tried to come up with something to say. I knew that if it had been me asking Jane, she would have answered with flowing poetic descriptions. But the truth was I hadn't really figured it out yet either…

"Like…" I closed my eyes as I fought to grab at the feelings and mold them into a half sensible answer. "Like…" But hard as I tried it felt almost impossible to put it all into words. Finally, I shook my head. "I don't know… I don't understand it all yet, I mean it hasn't even really sunk in yet. But…" I awkwardly brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. "All I know is it makes you want to...well protect them. Almost like that's all that matters…"

I wasn't too proud of my description, but Jane almost looked like she was swooning. "That's got to be your maternal instinct!"

I nodded before shrugging. "Yeah probably, but…" I should have just left it at that, but something about summing everything I was feeling up with the word instinct didn't seem right. Instincts were something even animals had, but this...this was a lot deeper than that. Jane looked on eagerly waiting for me to go on.

Now I was wishing I would have just left it alone. But I forced myself to go on. I shrugged again. "I don't know it just seems beyond special. Like something way bigger than me… Like I'm one star in a massive constellation. I...I just feel like there's something else out there but I just can't see it yet."

Jane smiled before laughing a little. "The Tifton/Penderwick constellation, huh?"

I playfully jabbed Jane's shoulder feeling suddenly embarrassed. She just grinned a little warmer at me. "No I think that's sweet Skye. And I think your choice of words is quite befitting what a writer would say. Truthfully each of us are like stars branching out to form new constellations while still being part of the original one we started with. Like if you zoomed out enough you could see that we're all connected."

"Yeah I guess so…" I nodded slightly. We both fell silent before Jane spoke up again.

"Anyway, have you and Jeffrey given any thought to what to call my new little relatives?"

"Well, we made a deal that Jeffrey gets to name the boy after a famous musician, and I get to name the girl after a scientist or something."

Jane grinned. "That's a great idea! It's just another way to give them a piece of yourselves. Not to mention it narrows the list of possible names a little. I know how hard it can be trying to think of names for the people in my books. So, any ideas on your end yet?"

I frowned in thought for a second. "I'm still thinking about it actually."

Jane patted my shoulder. "Well, you've got a whole four months left to decide so-"

"But I," I said hesitantly cutting her off. "But I did have something in mind…"

"Oh what is it?" Jane asked excitedly.

I suddenly felt self-conscious, I hadn't told anyone about the name I was considering, not even Jeffrey. But crossing my arms I decided to just spit it out.

"Astra."

Jane's eyes got big before she grabbed my arm in excitement. "That's Latin right!? For stars or something?!"

I nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, basically…"

Jane beamed. "Just think how over the moon dad is going to be about that! Have you told Jeffrey, what does he think?"

I shrugged. "I haven't told him yet actually…"

Jane shook her head. "Why haven't you, that's great?! I mean it's so you! Little Astra Tifton! It has a nice ring Skye, almost as great as Sabrina _Star_!"

I smirked playfully at her. "Have you ever realized you're a little crazy Jane?"

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders as she winked at me. "If you don't tell David I won't. Deal?"

I smiled with a nod. "Fine, deal."

The rest of the afternoon was spent in general Jane craziness. From her nearly burning her attempt at making us grilled cheese, to the movies she made me sit through. At least Treble was on my side and decided to stand aimlessly in front of the screen half way through the "rom-com." When she brought up nail polish I threatened to lock her outside, and our game of scrabble ended up lasting WAY too long. Jane decided to use the words she made as a prompt for a short story each round and took at least 30 minutes jotting down notes for "future reference." All in all, it was our childhood condensed into one afternoon. And if I'm honest, I guess I'd say I pretty much enjoyed it…

By that evening Jeffrey finally made it back and I gave him the typical welcome home, by kissing him on the cheek before playfully punching his shoulder. "That's for thinking I needed a babysitter…" I explained with a smirk.

"Oh, how good it is to be missed." He said with a sarcastic frown.

"So how did things go Jeffrey?" Jane asked as her eyes grew wider in excitement. That's when all at once I figured out Jane knew more about this than I did.

He smiled smugly before pulling out three pieces of paper from his jeans pocket. Unfolding them he handed them to me. "It took all afternoon, but I finally narrowed it down to the three best houses in Cameron. Not an easy task if I do say so myself!" He added with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Peering down at the papers I flipped through the three before looking back up at Jeffrey. "Now the choice is completely up to you, my lady!" He bowed playfully. "Your wish is my command."

I was a little too overwhelmed to speak so I just frowned. "You're serious?"

"As can be." He answered with a smile before he bent down to pick up Treble whom was rubbing against his leg. "But a little background music might make the choice a little easier, huh Trebs?"

With that he marched over to his piano and started pounding out a tune that reflected his happy mood. Jane mirrored it by peering happily over my shoulder at the pictures of the different houses.

"Wow, Skye look at that deck! Oh and this one has a balcony!" I was trying my best to get my head in gear. "Do we really need to move?" I asked over the music.

But before Jeffrey could answer we heard someone banging on the floor below us. Or for our neighbor it would have been their roof.

" _Hey buddy, keep it down will ya! Some of us don't like classical ya know!"_

Jeffrey just crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

I sighed. "Okay, never mind, point taken."

 **Sorry for the somewhat late update guys, between swimming through extra papers at work, and blowing most of my weekend at comic con, I've let myself go! lol Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always thanks for the continued support. More to come soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 10 (Skye's POV)

Boxes. I was pretty sure I'd never seen so many in my entire life. And considering I'd moved just a little over a year ago proved that Jeffrey had way more stuff than I did. But I guess the one upside was that I had a perfect excuse for not lifting any of them. Though to be honest that was more of a downside than anything else. In fact, I was pretty sure I'd savor losing my "do nothing excuse." Especially since it meant Jeffrey's paranoia would go with it.

"Now I'm finally seeing a positive use for that tracking device mom threatened to put in my socks as a kid..." Jeffrey said as he poked and prodded through the boxes lining our new bedroom wall. "But you know what," he added with a smile as he righted himself. "I just won't wear socks today at all! How's that for shaking up the system?"

I kept my face mostly flat except for the slight smirk that threatened to appear. "Truly rebellious."

Jeffrey grinned all the more smugly "Would you expect any less from me Skye?"

I sighed as I dug in a box and tossed him a pair of socks. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it before silently slipping on the footwear. After he tied his shoelaces he turned back to me as he smoothed out a wrinkle on his shirt. Something about moving meant you'd basically look homeless for at least a week afterward.

"Well, just want more load of boxes, and the piano and we are officially moved in!"

"Tommy is gonna help you right?" I asked raising a slightly concerned eyebrow. Somehow I couldn't shake the image of Jeffrey flattened under his own instrument.

"And David. Personally I think he's just trying to earn points with Jane's family, but…"

I smirked playfully as I stuck my hands in my pockets. "Too bad you didn't think of doing that, huh?"

Stepping closer to me he leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Why bother when the fiercest Penderwick of the bunch was already hopelessly in love with me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know if I'd say hopelessly…"

But he just waved his hand dismissively. "Well I would, as in hopelessly lost without each other."

I frowned playfully. "Why did I just get the sick feeling I married Jane by mistake…?"

He frowned right back. "Oh yes very funny. Anyway…" And it's right then that he took in a deep breath and I knew what was coming. It was the same speech that came every time he left. Be it for work or just to buy a gallon of milk. And honestly I wasn't sure if I'd survive hearing it for another few months, so I decided to cut to the chase.

"No Jeffrey, I don't plan on running with scissors, setting myself on fire, falling down the stairs, or drowning in some paranoid way only you could imagine."

He frowned then added. "Or lifting anything heavy, right?"

I heaved a sigh before begrudging a nod. "Yeah, or that." Then crossing my arms I stared at him hard. "And you don't plan on dying under that baby grand either, right?"

He smiled. "Don't worry, it is only a _baby_ grand after all."

I rolled my eyes again as I pushed him toward the door. "Fine, but if you want to live to see yours then don't try lifting it on your own. And call Nick if you have to, you know David probably isn't much help." I shrugged. "I mean he means well but…"

Jeffrey smiled. "I know, he's an artsy type."

"Yeah, like you." I added with a smirk as I gave him one last shove.

With the front door now shut I couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief. It was nice getting a break from Jeffrey's constant worrying but I didn't figure the peace was going to last long. Because honestly it was all I could do to stop myself from trying to straighten the horrible mess that was our new house. Granted, I knew that a nice house was buried under all the boxes somewhere, but right now it mostly looked like the cluttered site of a natural disaster. It made me wonder how Jeffrey ever fit all this in his apartment to begin with.

Boxes were everywhere, not to mention a littering of sheet music that Jeffrey's presence seemed to collect like a shelf did dust. I was poking through what looked like an assortment of photo albums and "dummy" help guides Jeffrey had amassed, when I heard a box next to me rustle. I won't say I jumped a little, I won't comment on it at all. But I was startled enough to almost drop the stupidity guide to being suave. (Yeah don't even ask me when he bought that one…)

But a second later Treble popped his head out of the box and gave me a half asleep meow. Smiling a little I reached to scratch behind his ears. "Looks like you don't mind the mess…" I frowned playfully at him. "Well, that makes one of us anyway."

Putting the ridiculous guide book back down I reached for one of the albums. Sitting it on an end table I reached and pulled out another one and stacked it on top. Somehow all these boxes had a way of making me feel at least a little nostalgic too. As in, besides annoyed. I guess it made me think of how I'd felt when I was packing up my own stuff right before we got married. A lot had happened since then. A lot of crazy things that weren't all that different from how things were before. And then there were the things that were different enough to change everything forever...

Sitting down I grabbed one of the albums and flipped it open. Sometimes it was crazy to think just how little Jeffrey had changed over the years, or how little I had. We were both the same two people, but… But now we were going to be facing things we'd never even imagined. Or at least I hadn't imagined it… Maybe Jeffrey already had ever since that time he asked me if we'd get married someday. Maybe he'd wanted this all along? Maybe…

Well either way I didn't get much time to sit and think about it, because just then I heard the doorbell ring. I figured it was either the neighborhood welcoming committee (with hopefully cookies right?) or Jeffrey back for some reason. I knew he hadn't been gone quite long enough to have crushed himself under the piano, so I wasn't too worried about it possibly being Tommy delivering tragic news. Sitting down the album I walked through the maze of boxes and over to the front door. And I guess you could say I wasn't expecting who I saw standing there.

"M-Mrs. Tifton?" I stammered.

She smiled slightly as she peered over the rim of her thin framed glasses. "I suppose I could say the same, correct?"

I wasn't really sure how to answer that. I mean sure, I knew technically speaking the answer was yes, but admitting to it while staring at the only other Mrs. Tifton I'd ever known… It was a little much. So I settled for a half nod and an awkward gesture asking her to step inside. Her face didn't change as she stepped in and scanned the messy room. I frowned a little suddenly wanting to disappear. I almost reminded her that most of this chaos was her son's fault, but I'm pretty sure that argument had already been covered in one of Rosy's lectures.

So keeping quiet I stuck my hands back in my pockets and started rocking on my heels. I knew it was only a matter of moments before the silence got awkward the way it always did, but thankfully she spoke first.

"I was in the area on business, but I thought I'd stop by and see it for myself. Jeffrey told me you both were moving…" She didn't say anything for a second before she nodded I guess in approval. "It's very nice."

I felt myself swallow my last bit of nerves. I'd faced scarier things than my mother in law, I just needed to keep a cool head. "Would you like to see the rest?" I asked with a gesture toward the hall.

"Yes, thank you I would." She said with a slight nod.

So I did my best to navigate through the clutter and give her the official tour. Though besides the obvious kitchen and bathroom every roomed looked pretty much the same. Well...that and the nursery. Jeffrey had insisted on buying the furniture and moving it in before anything else. Even his crazy piano. So I didn't bother explaining what the room was for, because my tongue felt thick just thinking about it. And maybe hers did too, because she didn't say anything at first, she just stood there taking it all in. Then she slowly turned toward me looked like it was the first time she'd ever seen me. I kinda wished it was, I figured that would have been easier on both of us...

"How many more months before you're due?" She asked softly.

"Three." I answered simply. Usually numbers had a way of calming me, but this one just made my head felt like it was going to explode. Like each day that went by more and more pressure was filling up my brain. Maybe it was because none of it seemed real, and yet each day it was closer to being just that. Not that it wasn't already…

"Names?" She asked just as simply in return.

I hesitated for a second. I hadn't even run my idea past Jeffrey yet and I was going to tell his mom? I guess most of all I felt worried because Astra seemed so much like me. It was a name that stood for what was important to me. I guess I was still wondering if Mrs. Tifton was just tolerating that…

"Uh Jeffrey is going to name the boy, but he hasn't decided yet." I knew it was a dodge that she'd probably see through, but it was at least worth a shot I guess.

"What about the girl, are you picking her name?"

I wanted to frown but I held myself back. Truthfully I wanted to avoid this question, but that just made me wonder why. I mean she may have been my mother in law, but we were talking about _my_ daughter. And maybe, just maybe she really would turn out to be like me... Right about now I wanted to be proud of that.

"Astra." I said resolutely as I looked Mrs. Tifton in the eyes.

Her face didn't change at first than a slight hint of a smile came to her. "Latin I believe?"

I nodded but didn't say anything else.

"Well, it seems regal." She smirked slightly but it wasn't unfriendly. "And a great deal like you."

"Thanks," I said softly with a hint of a grin myself.

Adjusting her glasses with a gentle touch she looked at me with a deeper look. "It seems the time has flown, hasn't it? And I'm afraid you'll notice that it only goes faster after they're born." She shifted where she stood slightly and glanced back at the two cribs. "But sadly that can't be avoided it seems…" When she fell silent for a few seconds I figured she was thinking about Jeffrey. I knew I'd heard most parents say that their kids grew up too fast, and I could kinda get that even from the kids point of view, but now… Now it seemed easier to understand it.

It seemed like just the other day that I had found out and was trying to choke it out to Jeffrey. Or yesterday since we were married even. But now… I nodded. "Yeah...I'm kinda getting that now…"

She smiled a little distantly. "So you know Skye, I'm not upset that my Jeffrey married you."

I admit that kinda caught me off guard so I didn't do much besides stare at her.

"Or I should say not anymore at least." She added with a slight laugh. Then her demeanor went serious. "It seems everything he ever thought about you is true after all. All the times he tried to argue his point about you…" She laughed a little sadly to herself. "It seems time has proved his point…"

All I felt was awkward, and no matter how I tried absolutely nothing was coming to mind to say. But I guess she spoke for both of us.

"I… That is to say I'd like to be a part of my grandchildren's life." Her face fell a little and her tone shifted into a soft desperation. "Jeffrey is all I've ever had… But I'm afraid he would say that all he's ever had is you. The truth is I always assumed Jeffrey and I were close, but I… I've learned differently as the years have passed, and because of that I'm afraid his children will largely follow their father's opinion."

Somehow it felt like this was a conversation that should have been between her and Jeffrey, but like it or not I was stuck in the middle of it. In the middle and actually feeling sorry for her…

"Uh I can't speak totally for him but…" I swallowed the lump in my throat and went on. "But I know he does um care about you... It's just…" Closing my eyes I spoke for the both of us. "He's just still hurting I guess…"

"Right, I understand that… Especially considering how he adores his father." She fell silent again as I watched ripples of emotion flow over her face. I wasn't sure what to do or say. I wasn't even sure how I felt about it all myself.

"I adored him once myself you know…" The words slipped from her like every syllable was a knife. "But people are often driven to actions that can only stand to hurt others. Even if those others are the very ones they care about the most. And perhaps sometimes you don't even realize you are hurting anyone until it's too late. Until the damage is already done." She frowned and straightened her glasses before she stepped toward the doorway.

"At any rate, thank you for your hospitality. Please tell Jeffrey hello for me…"

For a few long seconds all I could seem to do was watch her walk away. Then I got my feet in gear and followed her to the front door. But before I could open I knew I had to say something… Maybe even anything at all…

"You know…" I started hesitantly. "Even with everything that's happened you're still…" I frowned and then gathering all my courage I looked up at her. "You're still his mom, right? I mean he's still a part of you… And...and so are his kids."

She just smiled slightly before stepping out the door. "Thank you dear."

And just as quickly as she had come she had left. The whole visit felt like a whirlwind that had just dropped me more confused than I was before. I guess I'd never thought a whole lot about Jeffrey's relationship with his mom. I was usually too concerned on how not to make a bigger mess of my own with her. But the fact was I didn't understand what it must be like for either of them. I couldn't really imagine what it would be like to not be close to your family. But from the beginning that's why Jeffrey had been drawn to us wasn't it? Because we represented something he'd never seen in person before.

He wanted a family… Instead of never knowing his father like he had for a good part of his life. Instead of the bitter sweet relationship he had with his mom. Losing my mom was the hardest thing I ever experienced, but maybe a part of me wondered if it was harder for Jeffrey. If it was harder because Mrs. Tifton had hurt him so badly, and yet was still his mother? They were still as much a part of each other as I was with… Well, with our new family.

I wished I could just have everything explained to me. Like why you always hurt the people you love the most. But as it was I settled for thumbing through that old photo album again while Treble slept beside me. By the time Jeffrey got back I was emotionally exhausted and was ready to forget the whole topic, but I guess my face was having a little harder time letting it go. So by the time the piano and all the rest of the boxes were unloaded I guess I looked like someone had just died. I think Jeffrey noticed but he didn't bother mentioning it until Tommy and everyone had left.

"Are the kiddos in a revolt?" He asked a little playfully as he gently placed a hand on my stomach.

I wanted to just follow his lead into friendly banter, but I couldn't quite get my mind off of everything Mrs. Tifton had said… But even so I guess I was surprised at how direct I was when I finally did open my mouth. "Your mom stopped by while you were gone."

His eyebrows shot up. "She was in town?"

I nodded a little somberly. "Yeah, she said on business or something…" But when I got quiet after that the worried on his face just expanded.

"Skye, what happened?" He asked seriously.

I sighed. "Nothing happened, I mean I didn't punch her out or something if that's what you think? Why do you always think that anyway?" I asked a little flustered.

He held his hands out defensively. "I actually didn't say that. Just tell me what happened. Why are you so uptight? Did she say something about you or-"

Now I held my hand out to calm him down. "Hey actually I didn't say that either. Besides…" I stood and started pacing in between the boxes. "She mostly wanted to talk about you."

"Go on." He said with a nod and now his arms crossed.

How was I supposed to word this? How was I going to condense all that emotion from this afternoon into a couple sentences. Like that would make any sense to Jeffrey? I wasn't a writer, but right now I really wished I were.

I huffed out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know. She was talking about how she wants to be a part of our kid's lives or something. I mean about how she worries you might not want her to be since uh…" I fumbled for how to put it gently, but in the end I just went for spitting it out. "Since you two aren't that close and all…"

He just stared at me for a minute as if it was all trying to register. Then he frowned deeper. "Who said we aren't close?" This time I just looked at him without saying anything. Then after a moment or two he caved in and heaved a sigh.

"Okay fine, I've probably said it before... But that doesn't mean I hate her or anything. And besides she should talk to me about it. You're in no condition to be upset!" He said with a rare angry tone.

I just looked at him calmly. "Jeffrey I'm fine." I shrugged. "Which seems like more than I can say for you…"

He sighed again as if he was trying to drain off the negative emotions building on his face. "Okay yeah I know, you're right." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I only have like one weakness and it's my mother."

I grinned a little in hopes he'd follow. "Just one?"

Letting go of another frustrated sigh he smirked a little bit. "Okay yes, and that whole green banana allergy, but whatever…"

Walking over I jabbed him softly in the shoulder as I tried to loosen him up a little. "I really don't think she believes you hate her Jeffrey. She just…" I tried to feel for the right words. "I think she's just surprised at how much life has changed. I mean how you grew up and everything…"

He chewed his bottom lip a little, while I went on. "And I kinda get that, I mean life does seem like it happens pretty fast. Almost like too fast, you know?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah I know, I mean I kinda know if I try and apply it to our kids."

"Right, well that's basically where she's coming from is all. She uh, just wants to…" I thought for a second before everything seemed to click together. "To be a better grandmother than she was mother. Like maybe she's trying to make it up to you or something."

He didn't say anything for a while before he slowly sunk down into the only empty spot on our sofa. "Okay fine, I'll call her… Just not tonight, because I think I've never been so exhausted in my whole life…"

"Baby grand?" I asked with a smirk.

He nodded weakly. "It felt more _grand_ than baby…"

I smiled as I slipped onto the piano bench and poked at a random key. "Yeah, something tells me most pianist never move or something."

He smirked. "Well, let's just say I have no objections to letting this be it's final resting place."

I tapped another key as my short time taking lessons from Batty halfway filtered into my head. "I don't know, what if this piano is your legacy or something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh so you're thinking at least one of our progeny might just be a prodigy? In the musical sense anyway?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know… But I guess anything is possible."

Jeffrey leaned into his hand and I was relieved to see his old smile reappear. "That has me thinking, I never did tell you the name I was considering."

I turned to look at him closer. "Neither did I."

His face lit up. "Oh cool, you first!"

I wanted to laugh at how much of a little kid himself he looked right now. "I was thinking about Astra. It's Latin and basically means stars or something."

"Astra, Astra…" He smiled as he said it a few times. Then finally he proclaimed: "I like it! In fact, I think it is one of the few names illustrious enough for the daughter of _the_ Skye Penderwick."

I smiled, guessing I'd just take that as a compliment. "So what name do you have in mind for the boy?"

He smiled smugly and then cleared his throat for effect. "Timothy."

"Timothy?" I repeated a little confused. "There's a famous classical musician named that?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it again before shrugging. "I don't actually think so, at least not off the top of my head. But you know I figured 'Jeffrey' wasn't a famous name until I came along either, right? I thought it might be best to give him a name he could make famous himself."

I laughed. "No pressure, right?"

Jeffrey smirked. "Well, famous in a relative sense anyway. As far as I'm concerned he's already born into fame as our descendant. And he might not even have an ear for music." He winked at me. "He could grow up to be a brilliant astrophysicist instead, like some people I know."

I shook my head with a smile. "I'm not brilliant, I'm just...curious enough to want to understand it all…"

"Are so brilliant…" Jeffrey mumbled before he leaned back and closed his eyes. He was right, the piano really had worn him out because in nothing flat he was sound asleep.

I smiled a little as I watched Treble crawl into his lap and join him in unconsciousness. I guess the truth was the biggest thing I was curious about was just who Timothy and Astra would turn out to be. The possibilities were almost endless, just like trying to add up the stars in the sky. You could have kept at it forever and still had a long way to go. I guess I figured getting to know someone was the same way…

And maybe, there was always an eternity waiting to give us all a chance to set things right. I hoped so anyway. I hoped it for Mrs. Tifton, and for all of us. But most of all I wanted it for my own kids…

Forever, just for them…

 **Sorry again for the lateness of this update! Somehow both my computer and car broke in the same week... Anyway, as they say, the show must go on! Or in this case the story, so hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks and all that jazz...**

 **Note: Well, the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. lol Sorry about the total lateness of this update. In keeping with the Penderwick theme let's just say some weeks you get the bull, and some weeks the bull gets you. lol**

Chapter 11 (Skye's POV)

This wasn't my first time seeing the campus where dad and Iantha worked, but something about it seemed bigger today… More grand or something. I guessed that maybe it was because in a few months I might actually be teaching here myself. That seemed hard to believe, but what wasn't these days? Rounding a corner I saw dad's classroom come into view. I figured he was still in session though, and sneaking a glance in the door window confirmed it. Looking at my watch I saw it was five minutes until noon so I just leaned against the wall in the hallway to wait. Somehow I imagined Jeffrey would be freaking out if he knew I was planning to stand for FIVE whole minutes, but I figured I'd live.

I was the only one that figured that though, because not a minute later a woman noticed me and asked if I'd like to sit down in her office. Why was being pregnant like one never ending pity party? Mentally I knew Jeffrey was probably smiling subconsciously right now, but I wasn't in the mood to argue so I just took her up on the offer.

She was a woman about Iantha's age but with thin square framed glasses. Her hair was brown and in some ways I thought she looked kinda like Jane probably would at that age. I wondered how I'd look then…

"When are you due?" She asked in calm cheerful voice that shook me from my thoughts. As the months went by and it became more and more, uh evident that I was pregnant, I must have answered this question a thousand times.

"Two months." I said simply. Though admittedly it was a little hard to swallow just how little time I had left.

"Congratulations, is it a boy or girl?"

I smiled a little awkwardly. "Uh both actually."

The woman looked puzzled for a second before her eyebrows raised along with her smile.

"Twins?!"

I nodded with a slightly shy grin. "Yeah."

The woman just smiled again with that strange maternal look everyone seemed to have but me, before she extended her hand. "Oh I'm Margaret Emmason by the way."

"Um Skye Tifton." I said shaking her hand. But then I added: "Martin Penderwick is my father actually."

She smiled again as something seemed to click together in her mind. "Oh _the_ Skye, Iantha and I work together, she mentioned you. You're interested in an future position here correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah I uh," I shrugged. "Have a thing for astrophysics."

She laughed. "I have a thing for biology myself. Well, we'd love to have you if you're anything like your lovely parents." Then looking past me and back into the hallway she grinned again. "And speaking of which it looks like your father's class just adjourned."

"Oh." I said as I stood and took a few steps toward the door. But stopping and looking back I smiled at her. "Um thanks for the seat."

She just beamed back. "Sure Skye, I hope I see you again."

I just nodded before walking out to meet the mass of students in the hall. Honestly I hoped she saw me again too. Even though I was nervous just thinking about ever teaching here I could stop myself from wanting to. My love for astrophysics was too strong to ignore even if I wanted to.

"Skye?" I heard a familiar voice in the crowd say. I just smiled as I saw dad's face looking a little puzzled. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as gently escorted us out of the busy hallway and back into his now empty classroom. "What brings you here daughter, I take it Jeffrey is well?"

I shrugged with a playful smirk. "As well as can ever be expected anyway."

Dad laughed before he walked over to kiss my forehead. "And how about the three of you?"

I nodded. "We're all fine. I just…" I stopped short of finishing and looked down at the floor and then back up at him. "Jeffrey was busy with a concert rehearsal in town and I...kinda just wanted to see you I guess."

It felt a little awkward to say that, but I guess if I was honest the closer to my due date I got the more homesick I felt. Maybe some childish part of me just wanted to be with my dad when I was...well scared I guess. But I didn't really want to elaborate on any of that so I was glad when he seemed to get it without me having to.

"Join me for lunch?" He asked with a soft smile.

I nodded with a smile before I followed him out. We worked our way through the maze of hallways until we found a door leading outside. Only it wasn't the way I came in. No it lead out into a little shaded sitting area. He gestured toward a bench that was beside a tiny Koi fish pond and I slid into the seat. Sitting next to me he opened his partly crumpled lunch bag and unwrapped his sandwich. I could help but smile to think that since Rosy had left home no one was half as good a cook and I guess dad's simple lunch reflected that.

Like he was reading my mind he laughed. "Batty shows the most aptitude for the kitchen, but I hate to bother her with making me lunch. She usually tries to before school, but I managed to sneak off early today and save her the trouble."

I smiled figuring that sounded like Batty. I kinda thought she'd gotten the best of all the Penderwick talent. Dad reached me half of the cobbled together sandwich, but I didn't mind since it was about on par with anything Jeffrey or me could cook. We sat in silence for a few minutes as we finished off the meal but finally he spoke. Putting down his water bottle after taking a drink he looked at me.

"So how does parenthood suit you daughter?"

I shrugged a little. "I haven't had to do anything yet, I guess that's what I'm worried about."

He straightened his glasses and tugged at his tie that still just so happened to be crooked. "Well, I can't say you ever feel prepared enough." He laughed. "When your mother first told me to expect Rosalind I fell backward in my chair and nearly gave myself a concussion. Then when she was born I wondered if I'd somehow make a mess of it but…"

His voice got a little lower, softer maybe. "But your mother was confident, she believed we'd do alright." He smiled gently. "Would you say we did?"

I felt my shoulder slump a little as a bit of the tension I'd been carrying loosened. "Yeah…" I whispered softly, then added with a smirk. "If you don't count the culinary skills anyway."

He laughed. "Well, we Penderwicks can't be good at everything." He grinned again. "And there is something to be said for certain failures. I think not being good at everything right away might just make you appreciate what you are good at all that much more."

I nodded. "Yeah… Though I kinda wish Jeffrey could have gotten the singing gene and the music gene. I mean it would make it a little easier to take anyway."

He smiled sincerely at me as he made our eyes meet. "I'm afraid he's only going to find more and more reasons to sing to you daughter..."

I looked down slowly as I examined the scuff on my sneaker toe. It didn't bother me anymore…

"I hope so…" I whispered past the embarrassment I felt building on my face.

Dad just leaned in to hug me from the side before he pulled back and I heard him laugh a little. "I'm afraid I'm getting very old Skye." He winked. "You and Rosy are to blame for that. But look even Jane wanted to add to my suffering. And what is a father to do when my youngest daughter will be next?"

I smiled. "She's driving now, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I'm beginning to think she has more experience than Jane in the state of mind she's in." He chuckled. "I fear your sister Jane might have her head too high in the clouds to focus on anything else."

I smiled. "I wasn't like that last year was I?"

He shook his head. "No not exactly, you always preferred to stay on the sensible side of things. But that's not to say you've been immune to having stars in your eyes." He smiled. "In fact, sometimes you dear daughter, can have entire constellations."

I just grinned as I looked down. I knew he was right in more ways than one… Looking back up I met his eyes again. "Do you think Jane could use a little moral support?"

He laughed again. "I think Jane and Batty both would be pleased if you paid them a visit." He looked over his glasses. "Just be warned, our dear Jane is especially prone to bouts of poetry with her wedding so close."

I smiled as I found my feet again. "Thanks for the heads up." I was about to walk off when I remembered something and so I turned to face him again. "Oh and by the way… We decided on names."

His face lit up. "Oh, go on!"

I smiled as I stuck my hands deeper into my pockets. "Uh yeah Jeffrey decided on Timothy."

He smiled with a nod. "A fine name."

I nodded too before I pushed myself to go on. "And I uh...I decided on Astra. I figured you'd like it."

He just sat there for a second before he stood and took a step closer to me. Gently lifting my chin with his fingers he smiled sincerely down at me. " _Ad Astra…_ and always back again…"

To the stars, and always back again… I kept replaying that phrase on my drive over to Gardam street. I guessed it meant that no matter how far you'd travel, you could always come home again… That's why when I finally pulled into the driveway I just sat there silently for a few moments. Because everything felt so different and yet so much the same... From the tree to my special spot on the roof. It was home, and for all the stars I'd seen...I guessed I'd missed this one the most…

Stepping out of the car and pacing up to the front door I knocked slowly. After waiting a few minutes rocking on my heels I heard noisy footsteps coming to answer. Jane fung open the door and beamed a smile and started reciting something before she'd even really looked at me.

"Penderwick residence, lady of the house speaking!"

I just grinned. "Lady of the house, really Jane?"

"Oh Skye! I didn't even realize it was you!" Then she stepped back as if to take me in. "And look at you!"

I crossed my arms and gave a playful huff. "And now you're calling me fat?"

She laughed as she opened the door wider gesturing me in. "One is never fat when carrying the lives of others." Then she looked at me with a mixture of seriousness and excitement. "But really Skye, how did I sound answering the door? I was going for a blend of classic housewife and dignified career woman."

I just gave her that look that basically said I had no clue what she was talking about. Which may not have been the right approach since she launched into an explanation. "Well I'm going to be a housewife obviously, but being a writer, which is my career, which I do at home I thought I'd be at a loss falling into either stereotype. You know what I mean?"

I wanted to say not really. Or better yet at all, but I did actually know a thing or two about not fitting into stereotypes. Because honestly the thought of being an apron wearing housewife made me gag a little. Or a lot… But thankfully I'd learned from experience that stereotypes didn't really matter anyway.

"I think you should just aim for Jane." I said simply before adding. "That's dangerous enough."

Jane stopped to mull it over for a second before she grinned with a nod. "Ah the wisdom of the aged."

I frowned with another playful huff. "Fat and now old?"

Jane broke into a fit of laughter before she grabbed my arm and drug me slowly toward the hall. "Come on you can oversee my packing operation!"

I didn't argue though I figured I'd seen enough cardboard boxes to last a lifetime by now. Unsurprisingly Jane's room looked even more like a disaster site now. Pushing aside a crooked stack of paper I sat down on her bed and leaned into my hand. She half disappeared into her closet before reappearing with a mangled mix of crumpled papers and clothes.

"Huh, why did I crumple these up?" She half asked me and half asked herself as she struggled to smooth out the piece of paper. "Ode to the Periodic Table…" She mumbled before her face lit up in recollection. "Oh I remember this one!" She looked up at me. "Do you remember that boy from my eighth grade chemistry class?"

I just stared blankly. "You mean the one that set fire to his own lab coat?"

Jane smiled with a slightly far away look. "Yep that was him…"

I cleared my throat to try and snap her back to the here and now. "Earth to Jane?"

She looked back up at me with a smile. "Sorry about that Skye, it's just… Well, it's amazing to think how far I've come. To think of how many boys have broken my heart before I found the right one to put it all back together."

Besides inwardly cringing a little at that statement I guess I got what she meant. Not that I could relate to a string of failed romances but I knew what it was like to feel the weight of the past and future meeting. But maybe it was even harder for Jane than it was for me. Honestly I'd never really liked anyone seriously besides Jeffrey. Which probably says something for the level of brain damage that lump on the head caused. But Jane seemed to have gotten falling for the wrong guys down to a science. I hated to think just how many odes she'd crumpled over the years.

"Well, it doesn't really matter now, right?" I said softly.

She nodded with a slight smile. "You're right. In fact, when I think that any of them could have actually worked out it's kinda scary. It would mean I'd never get to be with David. But at the same time some part of me is still wistful about it all. Like it all had some value or meaning…" She looked down thoughtfully. "Maybe it was a necessary step to lead me to where I am now?"

A slightly gloomy silence lingered around us for a few moments until I stepped into the brighten the mood. "Even that guy that went on the first date with an eye patch and a ferret on his shoulder?

Jane face palmed. "No!" Then she looked back up at me and laughed. "That was just a mistake!" Then she smiled thoughtfully. "Though it would have made a great writing prompt now that I think about it."

I smirked. "Yeah, the small animal pirate, a love story."

Jane just rolled her eyes playfully before she walked over and took a seat next to me. She didn't say anything for a few moments before she turned to look at me and for once seemed a little lost for words. "Skye...I just want you to know that no matter how old we get or what changes in our lives… Well, I'll still love you. You've been a great sister, and more than that a great friend…" Before I could say anything in reply she reached to hug my neck. Awkwardly I reached to hug her back and it seemed like she just held on that much tighter.

I guess it seemed like she was holding on to something. Like she was afraid it would slip right out of her fingers if she didn't cling to it. I didn't really have to guess what that thing was. Because I'd felt that same way...maybe I still did sometimes... It was a million memories, moments even. It was everything we'd been through as siblings. Our whole lives. The very same lives that were changing shape right in front of us. The lives that were now going in different directions… The more I thought about it the more I wanted to hold on to. But if I'd learned anything since being married to Jeffrey, it was that you can't really hold on to something by smothering it. As corny as it sounds it's mostly true that if you really love something you have to let it go.

Because one way or the other it always finds a way to come back…

Ad Astra, and always back again.

Pulling back I forced Jane to loosen her grip a little. I just looked at her trying to find the right words to explain all that, but finally I quit trying. Because I didn't think it was something she could just take my word for. No, she'd need to see it for herself. And I knew she would so I just said the one thing she most needed to hear on that journey.

"I love you too." And even though it was never easy to say, this time it seemed more right than ever before.

Jane just smiled slowly as she wiped a few tears she'd let slip out. "Sorry I'm such a crybaby Skye…" Then she laughed a little. "But we writers are known for our passionate emotions."

I smiled a little playfully at her. "So are crazy people."

She shrugged with another laugh. "And what's the difference?"

"Touche." I added for old times sake.

Jane smiled, now her typical cheerful self.

"Touche back."

 **Thanks so much as always for everyone that reads and also those that review this story. Thanks for sticking it out all this time! Anyway, stick around for another chapter coming sooner rather than later. (Hopefully... lol Well, either way just know it's coming!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 12 (Skye's POV)

Weddings. I'd been to a few in my life, but then hasn't everybody? When Dad and Iantha had gotten married it had been beautiful, even I had to admit that. A few years later when I'd been forced to endure the ceremony for some distant cousin of Iantha's it had been about as close to a snooze fest as you could get. I had been fifteen at the time and not really sharing Rosy or Jane's enthusiasm for the "romantic" occasion. Honestly, back then I was too busy hating that each time I thought of the word romantic the image of my dorky best friend filtered into my head.

I felt myself smile.

Maybe I'm still a little annoyed by that?

Anyway the next wedding I remember was Aunt Claire and Turron's, which I didn't mind so much because I really was pretty happy for them. After that I didn't have to deal with any more awkward occasions until Rosy got married. That had already been a few years ago. Though it felt crazy to say that. It seemed like just yesterday that I was nervously playing the role of maid of honor. Jeffrey had been one of Tommy's groomsmen then too. We had just started dating right before so I guess I felt more awkward than anything through the whole thing. But little by little everything fell into place and I endured the awkwardness. Well until my own wedding anyway, which was next, and more than twice as...well you know the story.

But now, now I was about to have to make it through another wedding. Jane's. Maybe it was because in about a month I was going to be responsible for not ruining my kid's lives, but I felt really old today. Back with Rosy I was thinking how hard to believe everything was, but it wasn't so bad since she was my older sister. Everything was still forward for me. Now I guess it just felt really strange to watch my little sister getting married. It made me wonder how I'd feel when it was finally Batty's turn…?

"Ha ha take that evil machine! High score!" The sound of Jeffrey's cries of victory pulled me out of my thoughts. Like usual… The wedding was going to be held in David's backyard and I was taking a break down stairs while Rosy and Batty fretted over Jane's dress. I couldn't help but notice that it sure seemed like Jane was marrying into money. Not that it mattered one way or the other, but I think Jeffrey was suddenly going to vote David over Tommy as favorite brother in-law. The guy was so shy and unassuming yet his house was huge and he had his own private arcade to boot. Which from the looks of it Jeffrey was enjoying.

Spinning around on his heels he bowed enthusiastically. "Well, your Jeffrey has done it again! Musical genius _and_ video game connoisseur!"

"Is that what you call it?" I said with a smirk as I leaned into a pinball machine.

"In fact it is!" He retorted back while I just rolled my eyes. Then turning to the machine I aimlessly fiddled with the paddle button. "Your tie's a wreck by the way."

"What!?" Jeffrey gasped pretending to sound shocked as he tried (and failed) at straightening it. I felt a little smile pull at the corners of my face as I watched the pinball falling toward a paddle. I quickly smacked it away, but I wished I could have done the same with my bittersweet feelings.

"Do you think we're old Jeffrey?" I asked half surprised that I'd said exactly what I was thinking.

He laughed before striking a sage like pose. "You are only as old as you feel."

I smirked again as I watched the lights flicker on and off as I racked up a high score. "Well I _feel_ old."

He playfully sighed. "Just great, now I'm married to an old lady." Then he thought for a second. "What is it they say about not getting involved with older women?"

Without losing a point I just reached over and punched him in the arm. He winched before tossing me a playful frown. But then settling beside the pinball machine he turned his attention to my match. Everything got quiet except for the music and sounds coming from my victory streak. Somehow I got the feeling he was at least taking time to consider if he felt old too.

"Well," he began slowly. "We may be old Skye, but as long as we're old together I can't think of too much to complain about."

I sighed a little. "Well at least you admitted it. We are pretty ancient."

He leaned his elbow on the side of the machine. "What brings up all this talk of our gaining centenarian status anyway?"

I huffed a little as I watched the pinball fly right past my paddle. So pulling back the spring to release it again I answered him. "Jane of course. I guess it just feels too weird for your little sister to be getting married. I keep thinking how I'll feel when it's finally Batty, who knows what will be going on then…?"

Jeffrey shrugged before tossing me a playful wink. "We could be grandparents by then, right?"

My hand jerked at that statement and I watched my pinball slip away again. "Not funny." I said with playful irritation as I gave up the game. "Besides I've already decided to forbid our kids from ever having kids. There's no way I can handle feeling that old."

Jeffrey laughed as he reached for my hands and swung them playfully between us. "Come what may my lady, we shall adapt. We always have, and always will." Then he stopped and took on a slightly more serious face. "As long as we're together." Then he placed a gentle hand on my stomach. "And that goes for all of us…"

"Yeah…" I said softly as I let all the feelings behind those words unwind me a little. Then looking up at him I nodded. "Anyway, I better go check on Jane, if I know her she's probably somewhere between ecstasy and hyperventilation."

"Most likely." He said before he quickly kissed my cheek and turned back to an arcade machine.

I wasn't sure if Jeffrey was finally starting to relax now that the pregnancy was almost over, or if he just hadn't realized I had a few stairs to go up to reach Jane. Either way I wasn't going to mention it. It wasn't that many stairs, and I was going to take them slow anyway so no need to rock the boat. Truthfully I didn't feel like rushing up them anyway. I was so tired today I really did feel about a hundred. And besides that I just felt a little off. As in strange. But I figured with the day's events that was more than understandable.

Making it to the top of the steps I went over and knocked the door to a guest bedroom. Rosy opened it hesitantly until she saw it was me and then gestured me in with a smile. Batty rose to her feet and motioned me to take her seat. I still hadn't gotten use to this whole fragile thing, but today I honestly didn't feel like arguing. So I sat and crossed my arms as I watched Jane scribbling something frantically on a piece of paper. Glancing at Rosy I asked wordlessly what she was doing. Not that I couldn't really guess. Batty leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Sudden bout of inspiration."

I smiled. Leave it to Jane. All I had on my wedding day was a sudden bout of indigestion. But somehow I figured it couldn't have went any other way. Truth be told I was just glad it wasn't me getting married all over again. That was one nerve wrecking experience I didn't hope to repeat. I felt myself grin a little. I guess Jeffrey hoped I wouldn't have to either.

"Got it! Oh that was golden! Completely, radiantly golden!" Then twirling around to face us she beamed a smile wider than was probably medically safe. "Oh I'm so in love!"

I just cringed a little before smirking at her. "We kinda figured that much."

She laughed. "Oh good Skye you're back! So, what do you think? Am I doing the line of Penderwick brides before me proud?"

I just playfully rolled my eyes toward Rosy who suddenly burst out with laughter. "Yes Jane, you absolutely are." Then she glanced over at Batty whose face suddenly turned a little red. "Just like Batty will someday…"

I nodded with a grin as I looked at Batty. "Yeah Shorty, but I already feel old enough, so don't be in any rush."

Batty looked down at her feet as she laughed. "Um okay..."

Jane walked across the room, her dress flowing out on all sides. "Oh I know that look!" She smiled at Batty and then looked between Rosy and me. "That's the secret crush on a study buddy look!"

Batty choked and I sat up a little straighter in surprise. "N-No he's just a friend!" She swallowed hard as she slowly tried to regain her normal calm composure. "I mean that's all I want him to be...for now anyway."

Jane's face lit up the way it always did at the talk of other people's romance. I think the internet termed it being a "shipper" or something.

Batty wavered her hands a little defensively. "He really is just a friend...but um…" She shrugged. "But you never know what could happen in a few years…"

I leaned into my hand with a playful sigh. "Been there, done that."

Rosy smiled sweetly at the three of us and I guess I couldn't help but think it was close to being just how mom would have looked at us right now... Maybe I was old, but I knew for sure that I'd come a long way. We all had. And honestly I knew we had even more ahead of us. The best was yet to come, right?

Standing slowly I paced toward the window overlooking the backyard and all the waiting guests. David was standing in front of them all shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Honestly I felt sorry for the guy. I smirked to myself playfully. In more ways than one too, I mean he was marrying Jane after all. Turning back to face them I pointed toward the clock.

"We should get going soon, it's almost that time." Then I smiled at Jane. "Your escape window is fast closing."

She laughed now seeming completely at ease somehow. "Oh no Skye, I wouldn't even dream of it."

I knew she was probably right about that. By now all she was dreaming about was her fancy honeymoon to Paris no less. Just thinking about the sappy atmosphere was enough to make me cringe a little, but it seemed pretty perfect for Jane. It wasn't like it hadn't always been obvious, it really seemed to hit me right then. We were all so different it was amazing we came from the same place.

But that wasn't the only thing that hit me right then. No, suddenly I felt a sharp pain that caused a noticeable wince on my face.

"Are you alright Skye?" Rosy asked as three sets of eyes focused on me.

I didn't say anything for a moment or two as I just surveyed how I felt. But as suddenly as the pain had come it had gone and now I didn't feel anything at all. Well, beside a little apprehensive anyway.

"Uh yeah I'm fine." I answered slowly. Then I repeated it if just to convince myself.

"You sure?" Rosy asked seriously.

I nodded before giving a weak smile. "Yeah, let's go."

They all gave me a less than convinced look, but didn't say anything else about it regardless. I just frowned as I slowly followed them down the stairs. When we reached the bottom Rosy stopped to glance back at me with a concerned look on her face.

I just frowned back at her. "I'm fine." I said with a little bit of a huff. The only thing I hated more than having people worry over me, was when I was too busy doing it myself.

"Okay," she said slowly without taking the serious look off her face. "But if you feel any more discomfort you should let Jeffrey know, just in case it's something serious."

I felt my heartbeat speed up a little but I didn't want to let Rosy on to that fact, so I just shrugged. "This whole thing has been uncomfortable, what's new? I'm fine."

She gave me a smirk that probably said "don't be stubborn" before turning to follow Jane and Batty out. But I just stood there for a few seconds. What did she mean by serious? The delivery wasn't due for another month. I crossed my arms as I felt my jaw clench. It was too soon for anything to start happening… But shaking my head I tried to snap myself out of it. It was just one twinge, no big deal. Well...honestly it felt like more than a twinge but… But-

"Second high score!" I heard Jeffrey shout as he suddenly appeared in the hallway pumping his fists.

I couldn't help but want to smack him right then, but I held myself back. Which I guess was more than I managed to do with the look on my face.

"Skye?" He asked softly as he started to mirror the concerned look plastered all over my face. "Something up?"

I couldn't bring myself to say anything at first. I mean how could I even begin mention it to Jeffrey? He'd go through the roof and I'd spend the rest of the afternoon sitting in the ER just to be told everything was fine. I knew because it had already happened before. And that time it had just been a cramp in my calf. I'd tried to explain to him that it was totally unrelated but he could be four times as stubborn as me when he wanted to.

"I'm fine. Just nervous I guess…" I said weakly. And I sincerely hoped that I was right. I mean I had to be, it was just the occasion that was getting to me. Or at least I was hoping so…

I admit it wasn't a very convincing argument and now Jeffrey had joined my sisters in stealing suspicious glances at me. But in spite of it I managed to get through the ceremony. I hadn't felt anything else, so I guess I was beginning to feel a little relieved that it had been nothing after all by the time we all got to the reception.

"Feeling better?" Jeffrey asked as he stared over at me from across our table.

I frowned. "Who said I was feeling bad to begin with?"

He just frowned back. "That would be the look on your face. Anyway, are you feeling better? I was afraid you were getting sick again."

I shook my head. "No it wasn't like that."

His eyebrows raised slightly. "What was it then?"

I bit down on my lip. I knew what he was fishing for, and I also knew he'd flip out if I even hinted at the word pain. But at the same time he was backing me into a corner.

"You weren't in pain were you?" He then asked bluntly. This was it, I was doomed.

I shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal, and it only lasted for a second."

Just as expected I watched his forehead crease into a stiff frown. "Skye why on earth didn't you tell me!" He said his voice in a low shout.

I folded my arms and stared off to the side. "Because I knew you'd act like this."

Next I felt his hand on my shoulder as he gently yet firmly, tugged me to face him again. "Well what about now, have you felt anything else?"

I took in a deep breath to regain my composure. I had to remain calm myself if I could even hope to convince him I was fine. But at least I could honestly say that I hadn't felt anything else since. So opening my mouth I was about to make my case, but something stopped me dead in my tracks.

Again.

And this time there wasn't any convincing him or maybe even me… Something was wrong, it had to be. But how could it be…? It was too soon… Too soon for anything. Too soon to lose everything…

The next few moments went by in a blur and all I heard was the sound of his chair loudly scraping the floor as he pushed himself out of it. Then before I could say or do anything I was in his arms and he was running for an exit. I don't really remember the faces of the all the guest that must have been staring at us. No all I seemed to focus on was his face. It was etched with a look I'd never seen before. Like something mixed between terror and yet...more courage than I guessed I'd ever imagined.

The only thing I heard echoing inside my mind was a number. Thirty. Thirty days too soon. Thirty days too soon that could destroy two lives. And suddenly I hated those numbers. Suddenly I realized just how afraid I was…

But without thinking I found my eyes focusing on each small freckle on his face. Each dot that when joined together could have probably made up their own constellations. And just like I had done so many years earlier I started to count them. One by one. And I didn't stop counting them.

No, I didn't stop even though the race in his heart beating against me was like a metronome that echoed louder than any other number in the universe.

It was too soon…

We, they...had only just begun…

 **Well, stick around for an update sooner than this last one, promise!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penderwicks**

Chapter 13 (Skye's POV)

White. It was all I could see at first when my eyelids slowly fluttered open. Then the light came into focus and I saw a plain ceiling staring down at me. Without thinking I started to count the tiles as sound slowly drifted into my hazy consciousness. But it wasn't music, it was nothing more than a series of beeps and clicks.

"W-Where am I…" I mumbled almost inaudibly to myself as I slowly tried to sit up. I managed it but not without being reminded that my body felt like it had been hit by a truck. Or two. My mind still was having a hard time sorting out where I was or why I was here, but it was starting to clear up. I was in a hospital, that much was obvious and… And…

Snapping my head around I stopped when I saw Jeffrey slumped sleeping in a chair next to my bed. He was still wearing most of his rumpled tuxedo from Jane's wedding. And he almost looked as lousy as I felt. Wait the wedding…? Then like a bag of bricks it all seemed to hit me. All of the events of the past day came flooding back into my mind. All the fear, uncertainty, and...pain. Make that hit by three trucks…

But the last thing to reach my brain was the most important. And when it did I felt my heart drop and my eyes shoot open as wide as they could possibly go. Forgetting all about how sore I was I fumbled to the end of my bed and started down into the hospital crib. One, two. It was the most important calculation I'd ever done, and unlike any other before it, the answer made tears suddenly start streaming silently down my face.

They were okay...

All I could seem to do was stare down at them through my watery vision. But biting my lip harder and wiping my eyes on my sleeve I tried to get a grip on myself. Each of them had a little wrist band and examining it I saw that one read "Tifton, Timothy" while the other said "Tifton, Astra."

It wasn't like I should have been surprised, but I was. I really was. They were real, they were here… This was, had, really happened. I did my best to try and memorize every angle of their faces as if doing so would keep me from waking up from what felt like a crazy dream. I could already see they both had a few blonde locks of hair. Just like me… And it made me wonder what else we shared. Were they really going to be like me…?

Before I had time to think anything else Timothy's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at me as if wondering who I was. His eyes were green, and it was right then that I realized that it wasn't just me, they both looked so much like Jeffrey too. I was almost afraid to touch them they looked so fragile, but with him staring at me I felt obligated to do something.

"Hi...uh I'm your mom, okay?" I said awkwardly as I hesitantly offered him my finger to wrap his tiny grip around. He did and now seeming satisfied with my explanation he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. I guess Astra didn't want to be left out though because she opened her equally green eyes next. I smiled softly as I offered her another finger, but she kept staring up at me for a few moments longer before surrendering to her tiredness. Something I couldn't really blame her for. After a few minutes I carefully pulled my fingers away when they loosened their grips.

It all was too amazing to believe, but I was looking right at it…

Then I felt a slight touch on my shoulder so turning I came face to face with Jeffrey. But he wasn't smiling or frowning. No he just looked so worn out I suddenly felt sorry for him.

"I'm sorry I made you worry…" I said softly, before giving a slight weak smile. "But uh...it was mostly their fault, you know?"

As soon as he heard my voice I saw tears well up in his eyes and stream silently down his face. Without saying anything he wrapped me in a forceful hug as I felt his tears mingling with my hair. I knew he was holding on so tightly now because he thought he would have had to let go. That he'd lose all of us…

Closing my eyes I decided to hold on just as tightly. That way, I'd never have to let go again…

"Y-You just have to do things your own way…" He said in his best attempt at a playful tone, but his voice was still shaking with emotion. Taking a deep breath to steady my own emotions I felt myself smile slightly. "Sorry, but I told you it wouldn't be easy being married to me."

He pulled back slightly and I could see he was managing to smile now. "So I see my lady."

Then as the both of us fell silent our eyes drifted over to the crib. I figured there was a million things we both wanted to say, but I didn't mind that nothing was coming either. Sometimes saying nothing has a way of saying it all…

After another long minute or so he sniffed and cleared his throat. "The doctor said they're both fine… And that you are too."

I smiled a little playfully as I gave him a soft tap on the shoulder with my fist. "So stop crying already, will ya? You're going to make me start all over again."

"Right, sorry about that." He said as he wiped his eyes on his wrinkled sleeve. "After all I'd hate for their first memory of their father to be one of a blithering emotional wreck!"

I smirked. "I don't know, they might as well see the truth for themselves."

He playfully frowned at me in that pouting way he always did. In that way I had been worried I'd never see again…

Then walking over to the crib he gently picked up Astra before sitting back down in the bedside chair. I just stared at him cradling her carefully until he looked up at me with a slight smile. "You don't want Timothy to think we're playing favorites do you?" He asked and I knew what he was aiming at.

So even though I felt my heartbeat speed up I swallowed hard and hesitantly picked up my son. He was so small I couldn't help but feel the same way I had all those years ago with Batty, namely that I was going to break them somehow. But at the same time I felt something I'd never felt back then. Beyond all the awkward and self doubt was a feeling I can't say I'd ever felt before…

It was warm and gentle yes, but it wasn't until now that I realized that didn't make it weak. No, instead I thought it just might have been the strongest thing in existence. It was unquestionably love.

So unquestionable that I found myself looking over at Jeffrey until he met my eyes. Green on blue.

"So you know," I started slowly in a matter of fact way. "I'm pretty glad I went to Arundel... And that our heads were hard enough to survive that impact."

He just smiled before tossing me a wink. "Yeah, this almost makes the years of abuse worthwhile…"

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a slow whirl of disbelief and visitors. In fact the nurses were starting to look shocked by just how many Penderwicks there were in the world.

Currently the room was filled with Dad, Iantha, Batty, and Ben, Rosy and Tommy having came earlier. It was amazing to see what a natural Batty looked holding a baby. She really had managed to get the perfect mix of all the Penderwick attributes.

"She looks just like you Skye." She said softly with a smile.

I felt my forehead furrow a little awkwardly. "Me? You really think so?"

"Imagine that," Jeffrey chimed in making fun of my awkwardness. "A baby looking like it's mother, that would be hard to believe, right Skye?"

I just shot him a look that advised him not to say anything else. But dad just started laughing when he noticed it. Then looking down at Iantha holding Timothy I watched as his glasses slowly slipped down his nose when his smile widened. It was a look that sparked a memory for me. It felt like it was from about a million years ago but I knew it was a look I'd seen on his face when he'd watched mom holding Batty…

I hadn't really understood it back then, but now… Now I felt like I was starting to.

"Well you certainly know how to make me feel old daughter," then looking up at me he grinned sincerely. "But not unpleasantly so I might add."

I just grinned a little shyly before nodding. "I know what you mean…"

Iantha spoke next with her typical calm and insightful voice. "Children aren't the sign of an end to anything Martin." She let Timothy curl his tiny hand around her finger. "Just the beginning of everything instead…"

Dad chuckled slightly to himself as Ben leaned in to glance over his mom's shoulder. "Yes, there is a great deal of truth in that my dear..." Then looking over at me I finally got what he was saying. It was something conveyed on his face, and I finally understood it. All these years he'd been looking at me and feeling the way I did now. The way I felt when I first saw Timothy and Astra…

Before I had time to think anything else the door came open and Jane walked in with David in tow behind her. She didn't say anything as she walked over to the side of my bed and put her hands on her hips. "Well Skye, leave it to you to steal the spotlight." She sounded kind of annoyed but I could tell the glint in her eyes was playful.

I shrugged. "Sorry about that… Uh but I promise," and this I meant sincerely. "You can have all the limelight for the rest of our lives." Truth be told I didn't care if I ever stood out again.

"I'm holding you to that." She said as her face broke out in a grin. Then turning toward the rest of the Penderwick clan she went into full "awe mode" over her new niece and nephew. Holding Astra she looked between me and Jeffrey. "I'll forgive you two for crashing my wedding only because you absolutely inspired me. I'd been searching for a way to build suspense for the climax of my second novel and thanks to you two I have it!"

"Oh?" I asked though I was almost afraid of the answer. She nodded excitedly. "Yes indeed! It still gives me chills when I think about!" She cleared her throat before taking on a dramatic "writer" tone. "Enter the scene as our heroine is swept up in her love's arms and is dashed off to intensive care!" Jane sighed, but for a different reason than I did. Obviously…

"It was so romantic Jeffrey really."

Jeffrey coughed smugly into his hand. "Well, I have been told I was pretty charming."

I frowned playfully over at him. "By who?"

He smirked at me without dropping his over the top fluffy tone. "Why by my adoring wife of course."

I sighed as I crossed my arms. "She was probably just delusional on pain meds."

Jane laughed and the rest of Penderwicks joined in with her. "You just don't know how fortunate you are little Tifton twins, you've just been born into a perfect love story!"

Jeffrey beamed, I groaned, and everyone else just laughed. And in the midst of it all we heard a knock on the door that dad quickly answered. Emerging from behind it was none other that Alec with a handful of flowers.

"Sounds like I'm late for the party?" He said with a smile.

"Oh Alec!" Jane said excitedly. "Here's one of your grandchildren right here."

"So it is…" He mumbled as his words trailed off and a serious look swept over his face. Iantha stepped over with Timothy and now Alec was busy looking between them.

"Well, why don't we give you some time without this noisy crowd?" Dad said as he put a friendly hand on Alec's shoulder. "It's great to see you again Alec."

"Oh you don't have to-" Alec started but was cut off.

"No I think we best be going anyway." Dad answered with a smile as he started herding the Penderwicks toward the door until only Jane and David were left just inside the threshold.

"Bring me back a croissant or something." I said with a smile at Jane.

She nodded. "Will do."

And with another smile and wave she was gone. I guess it was right then that it all finally sunk in. We were all grown up now, and our lives were each taking different turns. Going in new directions we'd never have even guessed, yet… We still were connected...we always would be.

I watched Jeffrey as he watched Alec looking down at his grandchildren in the crib. I wasn't quite sure how to describe the look on Jeffrey's face right then, just that it was… Well, let's just say I didn't ever want that look to go away. Because it was like a sense of belonging I think, maybe it was feeling Jeffrey thought he'd never feel as a kid. I wondered if that boy I crashed into would have ever imagined he'd feel this way?

Walking over to Alec, Jeffrey put his arms around his neck and hugged him silently for the longest time. Alec held on just as tight and at one point looked over at me with a smile. Slowly he mouthed the words "thank you." I wanted to say that I was the one who should have been thankful for everything… Because I was…

Then the three of us turned as we heard the door slowly slip open and creak forward. Hesitantly a familiar face emerged from around it. A face that was immediately taken back by the older man standing next to Jeffrey. The man standing next to her son, their son. For a few silent moments you could have heard a pin drop and I wasn't sure what was about to happen, but surprisingly Alec just smiled gently.

"Hello Brenda."

I wasn't the best at figuring out what people were feeling, but right then I thought I could tell what was on Mrs. Tifton's face. It was a look filled with about a million old memories. Maybe all the reasons her and Alec had broken up, and yet at the same time all the reasons they had ever fallen in love in the first place.

With a weak smile she stepped forward until she was gazing down at Timothy and Astra sleeping. She just looked at them for the longest time, and I figured her mind was filled with a lot of things right then too.

"He looks a lot like Jeffrey, don't you think?" Alec offered gently as he gestured toward Timothy.

She nodded slowly before she broke her eyes free of the babies long enough to look over at Alec. With a slow emotion worn smile she met his eyes with her own.

"Yes Alec, in fact he looks like you…"

It wasn't the warm and noisy atmosphere of my family. Instead it had it's fair share of painful and awkward things. And I could understand why Jeffrey must have just wanted to forget it all. But right now I thought he was wrong about that… Because underneath all the hurt was something familiar. It may have been quieter and harder to notice, but it was the same.

Jeffrey would always be a part of them, and that was okay…. Because in the quiet filling the room I still noticed the hint of the very same thing I had when my own family was here...

It was love.

Worn around the edges, and mostly broken maybe…

But I figured below all of that, well...it was just the same...

 **Hold the rotten tomatoes please!**

 **In order to seek forgiveness for pulling a cliffhanger I tried to get this chapter out as fast as I could. I hoped to get a little drama out of the whole thing, but it's not like I could actually have things turn out badly and still live with myself. (Not to mention Skye had her foot on my neck the whole time. Just in case I tried to pull a fast one. lol) Anyway I actually was born a full month early like our Tifton twins, and look how amazing I turned out! *insert Sarcasm***

 **Anyway, the only thing more amazing than me has got to be you awesome people for reading and reviewing! Stick around for at least one more chapter to come!**


	14. Epilogue

**I don't own The Penderwicks**

Epilogue

10 Months Later (Skye's POV)

There's that saying that if you really want to know something then you need to teach it to others. I never really paid much attention to whether it was true or not until I stood face to face with a classroom filled with students. Some of them looked so bored I was surprised they weren't drooling on themselves, and yet others were sitting with an eager hand perched on their notes.

I guess I felt the weight of the full responsibility fall on me then, like I felt somewhat responsible for them. Or at least whether they all flunked out or not. Granted I realized they all had to pull their own mental weight too, but I still had a lot to do with it. I was the teacher, I was in charge, and man I had to be really old by now. Even though really I wasn't too much older than most of them. But it's pretty impossible to feel like you're facing a group of your peers when they all call you a combination of Mrs. or Professor Tifton. So to say the least I felt pretty nervous that first day, and about a couple dozen after it. But the one thing going for me was that I did know what I was talking about, and maybe more than that I loved talking about it. So I made it a goal to satisfy the attentive students, and wake up the rest by any means necessary. Well almost _any_ means… We weren't still in the time where you could beat people with rulers. Which sometimes seemed a little bit of a shame.

But the way everything does it got to be a little easier or at least it felt easier. I guess I really just got used to it over time. But that didn't mean it couldn't unnerve you some days, or bring all the butterflies right back. In fact, parenthood was a lot like teaching a class that never ended…

"Class dismissed." I said finally as I sat back down and started shuffling examine pages on my desk. I didn't pay much attention to the typical noise of all of them gathering up their books and stuffing them into over packed bags, but today something was different. I heard a high pitched "aww" that instantly reminded me of Jane as I felt half the class rush past me in a gush of air. The female half I should add. They were all mobbed around the door while I was left staring cluelessly with the male members of the class. Somehow I guessed it wouldn't have been any different even if I hadn't been the teacher.

"They're twins right?" I heard one girl say before another squealed "Too cute!" Sighing with a slight smile I put the pieces together. They pretty much spelled Jeffrey, which is who I saw barely squeezing past the sappy mob. He had his arms full with our progeny, and his face looked about as smug as you could get.

"They are cute, girls," Jeffrey winked at me. "Guess which one of us they take after?"

I stood as I felt my face go a little awkwardly red. "In that case, be honest and tell them they were adopted…" I mumbled while giving Jeffrey an annoyed look. Timothy looked like he was enjoying all the attention but Astra looked more than a little reluctant as she clung tighter to Jeffrey's shirt collar. I figured that mirrored us pretty well right now.

"Oh how old are they Professor?" One girl with curly brown hair asked. Boy did she remind me of Jane.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly before replying. "Almost a year."

She clasped her hands in front of her before beaming a dreamy smile. "You're so lucky to have twins! They're absolutely adorable!"

"As am I…" Jeffrey said playfully as he batted his eyes at me making the same girl, and half the class for that matter, laugh. But nothing could have prepared me for what came next.

"I hope I have a family as great when I'm your age ma'am!" The girl said sincerely. My age…? How old did she think I was…? Giving up on the embarrassment, and the grey hairs apparently, I just started pushing Jeffrey toward the door.

"Uh thanks," then poking Jeffrey a little harder in the back I add: "The secret is to get a massive life insurance policy, then drop a piano on them one day." I sighed as I just went along with the erupting laughter. "I'm about to cash in his."

"So that's your master plan is it?" Jeffrey said with a playfully annoyed look as we stepped out into the hall. Holding out her arms and frowning Astra gestured for me to pick her up, so relieving Jeffrey of her I playfully smiked at him. "I'm think about it, yeah."

He grinned. "Well, I'm thinking of opening a petting zoo for these two, just look at the fanfare they got in there. We could be rich without resorting to bloodshed."

I glanced down at Astra. "I don't think she's big on being a celebrity."

Jeffrey frowned thoughtfully before facing her. "Is that so?"

She just kept on her most resolute face and I couldn't help but laugh. "I think that said it better than I could."

Jeffrey sighed as he glanced Timothy who was leaning on his shoulder and sucking on his favorite stuffed duck toy. "Learn from this, women always stick together."

Timothy just laughed like he always did, in fact I think to him the whole world was hilarious. Or it could have just been since he spent so much time staring up at Jeffrey…? That had to be it.

"So…" Jeffrey drew out the one word slowly as his face filled with that familiar pouting look. "Is mommy your favorite now Astra…?" Then tossing her a playfully sad glance Jeffrey kept up his act. At first she didn't do anything but stare at him, in fact I thought I'd probably given him the very same look at one point or the other. But then he made a funny face and reached to tickle her side and when she started laughing it seemed all was forgiven.

"So, why'd you come as soon as I got off by the way?" I asked.

Jeffrey smiled with that same smug look before he glanced between Astra and Timothy and then back to me. "Actually we have a surprise for you, _Professor Tifton_."

"Oh really?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You didn't cook again did you?"

He frowned playfully. "No. _Not_ that it would have been so horrible if I had. Anyway, our lips are sealed until we get home so there's no use trying to pry it out of us."

I smiled a little as I looked over at Timothy. "Any clues you want to share, Shorty?"

He beamed at me before resounding one jumble of syllables. But it loosely translated to "star." I knew because I was the one who taught him it even before anything else. I looked up at Jeffrey who seemed a little shocked at his son's betrayal.

"Should I take that as a hint?" I asked with a wider smirk.

Jeffrey just sighed. "They both like you more today…"

I smiled at him before reaching for his free hand and tugging him forward a little. "Well, if it has anything to do with stars than I'm excited, let's get home."

Jeffrey's face brightened as he picked up the pace and stepped ahead of me excitedly. "Right, just follow my lead!"

So I did, and maybe, I always had in one way or the other...

"Now," Jeffrey began as he slipped the key into the front door. "Might I say that this surprise gift was only supposed to be revealed after it got dark."

I felt a wide grin slip over my face. "So it is a gift, and considering it has to do with stars and it being dark then…" Darting past him with Astra in tow I raced through the house and out the backdoor.

"The XT 5000." I said with a satisfied smile when I caught sight of the dark blue telescope already aimed at the sky.

Astra reached toward it with a clearly impressed look on her face. I nodded down at her. "Pretty nice, huh?" She just laughed before sucking on her fist as a response. I was caught up in examining all its knobs and mount when I heard Jeffrey clear his throat behind me.

So turning to him I smiled lightly. "Thanks by the way." Then I felt myself frown a little. "Not that I get the occasion?"

He grinned smugly. "Occasion you ask?" Pulling Astra and me into his arms next to Timothy he started trying to dance us around the backyard. "We my lady, are our own occasion!"

I smirked a little awkwardly when I finally got him to stop since we were getting eyed like crazy people by the neighbors. "I'm make sure to tell them that when they try to commit us."

Jeffrey just laughed before he reached to playfully poke my nose. "You, my fair Skye just don't know how to relax. Right kiddos?" He asked trying to lobby my own kids against me.

When they both chuckled I figured he'd won out, and now all three of them were against me. I smirked a little. But what else was new, right? And I guess he really was trying hard to win back the dad of the year award because he volunteered to make dinner. Which pretty much just consisted of partly burnt grilled cheese and tomato soup out of a can. Astra and Timothy seemed curious about what we were eating now, so every meal they usually squirmed and moaned until one of us shared something with them. I guess I couldn't blame them for getting sick of baby food and little bits of puffed cereal, I kinda hated the thought that I'd ever eaten it at one time.

So soaking two little pieces of sandwich in the soup until it got mostly soft I decided to have mercy on them. Though I couldn't help but think that if a soggy sandwich was a culinary step up they really were much to be pitied. But I guess it was good to get them used to it now considering we were going to be cooking for them for at least the next 14 years or so. And that's assuming one of them learns to cook for themselves by then. Chances are all four of us would be equally living on take out the rest of our lives. But maybe that was part of the Tifton/Penderwick legacy. Maybe it was just one more thing that proved we all were so much alike.

That was something I thought about as I scraped at the frying pan Jeffrey had mostly blacken earlier. The thought that we actually fit together like a family. I smiled a little to myself. Not that family every really have to fit together to be one. I guess the differences in Jane, Rosy, Batty and me pretty much proved that.

"I do believe it's dark enough to give the old XT a whirl!" Jeffrey said as he stuck his head into the kitchen. Timothy crawled in past him and over to me before he sat and stared up at me with a large smile that reminded me of Jeffrey's. In fact they both looked like little kids asking if they could "pretty please" do something. So drying my hands on a towel I knelt down next to Timothy.

"So, you wanna go see the stars too, huh?"

His little face just seemed to glow another shade brighter as he thrust his arms toward me in his classic "pick me up" command. His blonde hair was already showing signs of being inclined to be as messy as Jeffrey's. Which I knew he's just make a case for his whole it's genetic, not sloppy argument I'd heard for years. But I guess more than that I just kept finding it amazing, them amazing. He was looking at me like I was one of the biggest parts of his world. Which I guess I was, though given the size of a 10 month old's life that wasn't the biggest compliment. But still it...it made me think maybe I was turning out to be an okay mom after all…?

Playfully messing up his already messy hair made him laugh again before he leaned in closer to me. "Alright, let's go." I said with a nod to Jeffrey who scooped up Astra and bee lined for the back door. The next thing I knew we were standing under a starlit sky. Hardly a new sight I knew, but all the same it never ceased to take my breath away. And maybe most of all seeing it was like coming home. It was that warm familiar feeling Jeffrey must get with the piano, or at least partly why Jane almost floats through bookstores. It was just one of the things that made me, well me. And maybe more than ever before I was pretty content to just be that. I always figured I was pretty different, but maybe that was actually a good thing after all.

Kneeling down next to my new telescope I sat Timothy carefully down on the grass. Jeffrey did the same with Astra before scooted in closer to me. I adjusted the aperture and angled the tripod until everything seemed perfect. "The summer triangle." I said simply as I gestured for Jeffrey to take a look.

"And what do we have here…" He mumbled as he peered through the lens.

"The points are formed by Altair, Denab, and Vega." I explained matter of factly.

"Ah it is summer isn't it…?" Jeffrey said with a slightly dreamy sigh as he leaned back to look at me.

I nodded slowly, not missing his point. "Yeah…"

It was summer again…

"Star!" Timothy suddenly said as he reached excitedly up at the telescope.

Jeffrey just laughed before he reached to hold him up high enough to look through the lens. "One, constellation coming up tiny maestro."

I smiled. Jeffrey had started calling him that since he was about a week old. I guess he hoped Timothy really might turn out to have inherited the musical talent. Which I figured was pretty possible considering it was on my side too with Batty and all. I guess if I was honest I kinda hoped the same thing about Astra and astronomy but chances are we both could be totally off. Of course, in the end I don't think either of us really would mind however it went.

I was lost in thought when I felt a tiny weight plop into my lap. Looking down I saw Astra had crawled over to me and was now sitting nuzzled up to my shirt. I wasn't ever really sure what she was thinking. Honestly sometimes the looks on her face seemed too mature for just a baby. Dad said she was almost the mirror image of me at her age. And I guess I was starting to believe him by this point. I got the feeling her feelings weren't all that easy to express either. While Timothy could steal the spotlight as soon as he waddled into a room, Astra preferred to watch from the sidelines.

I think she was just like me…

So I closed my eyes and just focused on the feeling of her slowly breathing against me. Then gently I tightened my arms around her small frame before I opened my eyes to take in the stars again. It was like we were the smallest of specks in the vast universe. I mean really we were just like specks even from an earthly perspective. I guess there were times in my life when I'd compared myself to stars. Humans were so frail and didn't burn nearly as brightly, maybe it made me wonder why we were worth so much…

But that was before.

Before I realized what it felt like to kiss Jeffrey the day we got married, or to watch Astra and Timothy fall asleep on Treble. It was all those emotions I figured I, well would never figure out. It was all those things I knew were hard to even think about let alone express. The sappy stuff that always made me cringe. Well, sometimes I still did cringe. But that was just me, it was just how I was. It didn't change how important it all still was.

Was that it then…? Was that the meaning to everything?

"Fireflies!" I heard Jeffrey shout before he jumped up with Timothy laughing and started chasing after them.

I smiled as I watched them. Life was like a book or an invention or something. The product of a great idea, a masterful mind, but more than that… It showed just how much He must care.

Looking down I felt Astra's two eyes gazing up at me. Those same green eyes I once told Jeffrey were seasick green back when we were kids. Now, I guess that felt like a million years ago. Resting my chin softly on the top her head I held on a little tighter.

"I got one!" Jeffrey said in a victory cry as he captured a firefly in a paper cup. Or at least that was for about half a second before it escaped and flew away.

"Darn it, retract that."

I laughed a little to myself as I slow stood with Astra in my arms. "Wanna go show him how to catch lighting bugs?" I asked her. She didn't say anything for a second before she smiled widely up at me. It was a smile that made her face crease in all the right ways. It was a look that would probably make the world say she was beautiful when she got older. It was...a lot like mom I guessed. A lot like me somehow. And maybe it just took seeing it in someone else to believe it in myself.

Running into the fray the four of us chased the little yellow green dots of light, as if in our own private night sky.

This was my life, my family. My legacy. Our Legacy.

But not just ours…

It belonged to all of humanity.

Ad Astra and always…

Always, back again.

FIN

 **Thanks everybody, for all the kind reviews and words of encouragement all along the way. It's meant a lot, and has really motivated me when I felt a little stuck in a chapter. Mostly though I'd like to think Skye and Jeffrey without whom none of this would have been possible. I truly was just following you guy's lead. Love you two, and everyone for reading right down to the end. Not that it's ever an end. Not sure if I'm planning on another longer story right now, but I know I at least have some one shots planned for some time or the other in the future. We have but hardly scratched the surface of what could be now that Skye and Jeffrey are parents. Until then, Ad Astra...and always back again...**

 **Okay, yeah I've really milked that too much by this point... lol**


End file.
